Left Hand Path B1: Change the World
by Lunaari
Summary: AntiCosmo has done it. He's won Timothy. When the boy come with a little something extra, AntiCosmo and AntiWanda couldn't be happier. But soon they realize Timothy is not the boy he seems to be. With a past shrouded in secrets they begin to wander if even Cosmo or Wanda ever really knew him. Little do they know, timothy walks a road not even they ever dared to venture. Till now.
1. CH 1: once upon a Victory

"Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

The road home

AntiCosmo's POV

I stood in the locker room. Father sat on the bench before me. He was deep in thought. As was last event was coming score was tied.I still a little surprised we pulled off such a massive upset. But we did. Some how we did.

"It's nearly time." I remark.

Father's calm lavender eyes stay trained at the floor.

"So it is." He replies.

I wait a beat. Father stays quite. Just as I'm about to speak. Father does so first.

"Ac no matter what, you shall have that boy." Father says

He stands and looks me in the eyes.

" I promise you." He adds and walks out.

I Let out a uneasy sigh and antipoof from the to the antifairy Locker room. AntiWanda is waiting for me.

"I came ta wish ya luck babeh."She says.

Warm pink eyes regard me with love.

" So bad luck babeh."

I smile and walk over to her.

"Thank you my dim love."I reply." Your little hex is just what I need to win."

I pull my darling into a hug.

"We should go."I remark as I pull back and look into my loves eyes.

"Fear not darling." I add" We'll have our son home for dinner yet."

AntiWanda hugs me back tightly.

"I can't wait." She chirps.

Together we antipoof onto the field. AntiWanda floats to the sideline.

I take my place at the starting line. I look over at Timothy. He looks back. He expression is unreadable. He nether smiles nor glares. He just looks at me. His eyes travels from me to Cosmo ,then father, then back to me. As with me Timothy nether smiles nor glare. I puzzled by his actions. Not so much as to why he didn't glare at father, or myself. I'm puzzled as to why he didn't smile at Cosmo.I can't help but wonder what he thinks of catches me staring at him. I expect him to frown. Glare. Hell flip me off. But he merely looks back at me for a long moment and walks away. "What was that?" Father whispers to me. Before I can answer the gun goes off. We dash on our way. I look to Cosmo. He smiles at me. We jump through the portal. Father and I play around. Playfully trying to stop each other. Cosmo dawdles. I look back at him.

"Portal's are swirly." He call to me.

I laugh and push forward.

"Hey slack ass, at least pretend to try."Father call back to him. Cosmo looks at father.

"I am."Cosmo pouts. "Can't you tell?"

I laugh as father rolls his eyes. Cosmo does to.

" Now HP's eyes are swirly." Cosmo remarks.

Finally we come to the home stretch. We fly out the portal. Father triggers his trap and I trigger it's a foot race to the finish. I run with all my might.

"It's neck and neck." The announcer call." But where's Cosmo?"

"Cosmo where are you?!" Timothy shouts over the loud speaker."I don't want to where evil shorts."

I don't think they looked that bad." I chuckle to myself.

"Here he comes." The announcer calls. "And at Mach 5!"

"Damn I'm going to lose."I growl.

"Like hell you are." Father replies.

Before I can utter another word, father grabs me and flings me clear across the finish line. In doing so he crashes into Cosmo and the two roll across the finish line.

"The antifairies WIN!" The announcer shouts. "The anti fairies win!"

Ah, Sweet music to evil blue ears.I stand and dust myself off.

"Ya did it babeh." AntiWanda calls."We won."

I hug my beloved.

"He's ours." I tell her." Our little boy is ours."

I couldn't be more elated.I was a father now. So I was only a god father. But since we have no rules yet, it can well be the same thing.

Father and Edward comes over to "congratulate" us.

"Damn it all,you got lucky punk." Edward says with a grin."Next time it won't be so easy."

Next time the stakes won't be as high.

"You cheated!" Wanda screams. "HP helped you."

"I don't know what talking about." Father says.

" I won On my own." I huff." "Must you be a sore loser."

"You both fail at lying." Wanda growls. "We all saw you throw 's about to replay it now."

We all turn to the jumbo tron. I watch as it shows me "Leaping" to victory.

"See I won one my own." I remark with a smirked. "All HP did was eat my dust."

"I hope it was low carb." Father snickers." I'm on a diet."

Wanda Stared shocked at the screen.

"That's not how it happened." Wanda gasps.

" It wasn't."Cosmo huffs. "You did something to the tape."

"How HP and I was on the field?" I tell Cosmo.

"And Sanderson was next to AntiWanda the whole time."

"Why were you next to her." Wanda asks,Glaring at Edward.

Edward just stares at Wanda blankly.

"Um because the space I was standing in was next to hers? Why do you even care?" HE ask back."Why can't I stand next to her?It's not like I hate the chick."

"Indeed, grasp at all the straws you want.." I agree."It doesn't change the fact you lost Timothy to ME."

Cosmo looks as though he's about to cry. Poof flies over and tries to hit me.

"Stay away from Timmy."He growls.

" No." I say simply, Catching his little fist." He belongs with me."

Cosmo takes of running. Wanda and Poof follow behind him.

"Cozzie" AntiWanda calls to me "Where's Timmeh?"

That's a good question. I look around .The boy was nowhere in sight.

" Split up and look for him." I shout to my brethren.

Anti's scatter to track him down. I let out a sigh. I knew this was going to happen. But part of me was hoping he'd come willingly.

End of AntiCosmo's POV

AntiWanda's POV

I looked around da stadium. Timmeh was no where to be seen. I was getting worried. What if da fairies stashed him he was hidin cause he hates meh. I land on da field. I felt confused. Cozzie told meh to never fly when I'm confused. On da count I tend ta crash and hurt mahself. Why would he hide like dis? I thank back to when he walked away from da field.

An hour earlier

I watch as Timmeh and Cozzie stare at each other. Timmeh don say nothing. He just turn tail an walk away. I follow him. I'm glad he don't leave da field. Caused Cozzie told meh not too. No matter what. I jump when da gun goes off. I turn ta see da runner's race away. I turn back to Timmeh. I almost jump out mah skin when I see him right next to meh.

"Howdy." I call to him.

Tryin not ta sound scared.

"AntiWanda?" Timmeh says."Why are you following me?"

" I. .um. .wanted to ask you somethang?" I reply.

Timmeh looks at meh funny.

" Why don't you just wait for AntiCosmo to come back." Timmeh says."I'm sure whatever it is He can answer it better then I can"

Timmeh turns around and starts ta walk away.

"Wait." I call to him." Only you can answer dis ."

Timmeh stops and turn to look at meh.

" Me?" He replies."Why?"

"Come here and I can ask ya."I tell him. "Den you'll know why."

Timmeh looks at meh a long moment. Finally he comes over to meh."

I fiddle wit mah hair. I felt all kinds of look up at meh. His pretty blue eyes looked right puzzled.

"Do you remember da day we met?" I ask."

Timmeh nod.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asks

I take a deep breath.

" Well I was wondering?" I begin."When you first saw meh, what did ya think of meh?"

Timmeh looked even more confused.

"What I thought of you?" Timmeh repeats."Why would that even natter to you?"

"Cause it does."I replies.

I expect him tah start yelling. He looked mad enough to. His face was right red.

"Get away from him!" Wanda shout.

She pushes meh away.I fall on my butt. I look up an glare at dat heifer.

"Come on Timmy"Wanda says. "She might try to jinx you."

Timmy start to walk away wit Wanda. Den he stops. I watch as he whisper somethang to Wanda . What ever it was, shocked da it happens .Timmeh comes over and helps meh up.

"Are you okay?' HE ask.

"I'm okay."I tell him.

" I gotta go." Timmeh says.

"Okay." I reply."

Timmeh turn and start to walk away. Den he stops again. Dis time he turns to meh wit a smile.

" Oh if you really must know." Timmeh says." I thought you looked like a cute china doll. And I thought you looked cute eating wit your feet"

Den I realized,.. Was his face was red. Den and now. My lil'boy was blushing. Timmeh turns around and runs to Wanda. Leaving mah heart fluttering with joy."

End flash back.

I don't understand. He seemed like he liked meh den. Why was he hidin now.

"AntiWanda?" I here Cozzie call to meh."My dear why are you standing still?"

I turn as Cozzie flies over to meh. Tears come gushing out of meh.

" I want my babeh." I sob divin inta his arm." I want mah babeh. I want my babeh. I want my baheheheh."

Cozzie wraps his arms around meh and hold meh tight.

" Please calm down love."Cozzie says."We'll find him."

"Cozzie, do you thank he hates us?" I ask." I mean really hates us?"

"Not at all." Cozzie replies. "Those damn fairies filled his head with lies."

I look up at Cozzie..

"Is dat why he's hidin" I ask."

Cozzie looks at meh wit a smile.

"My dear Our boy if confused." Cozzie says. "Once he get to know us, you'll see. He'll be calling you mother in no time."

"Okay Cozzie." I chirp." Let's go find him."

Cozzie kisses mah cheek.

"Let's " He agrees.

And we fly off togedder."

End Of AntiWanda's POV

Timmy's POV

I sat under the bleachers shaking. I know their looking for me. Searching for me. Hunting me.I didn't want to go with them. I didn't want to be stuck in their world. A world where I'm hated. I know I'm hated on earth being in Antifairy world was different. The Antifairies , wouldn't just call me names. And throw things at me. The Antifaries had magic. I wouldn't survive a day there. To top it all off. Who knows what AntiCosmo was planning on doing to me.

" I wanna go home." I sob to noone."I wanna go to bed."

"I'm Sorry Timmy."Cosmo whispers.

He pulls me into a hug. I sob into him.

"I'm so very sorry." Cosmo adds. " I. .didn't try hard enough. I got distracted, and failed you."

Poof comes over to me.

" We can sneak away when they leave, can't we?" Poof asks

. "We don't have much of a choice." Wanda replies. "We can't let AntiCosmo take him."

I look out to the field. antifairies swarmed the sky. Looking for me. They looked so determined. Then it hits me. Only the pixies and antifairies where out there.

" Where are all the other fairies?" I ask.

" They left."Wanda says."I'm sorry,but the only fairies here are us three and Jorgan."

Wow do I really mean that little to them?

I lay back and rest my head on Cosmo's lap. Wanda held my hand. Poof falls to sleep on my chest. I knew,in my heart, these were our final moments together.I wonder when they'll get a new godchild. Will they miss me. Our like the other fairies, will they simply vanish from my life. Then with a atomic poof it happens. The bleachers above us disappear.

"Dare dey are!" AntiWanda shouts.

In a flash I'm snatch away from my fairies. AntiCosmo holds me tightly as he glares at them.

" I hope you were saying your goodbye's." AntiCosmo growls."For it will be a cold day in hell before you set eyes on him again."

"You should have ran with the boy."Jorgan shouts."

"The Air was thick with antis." Wanda replies." They would have notice us poofing away."

Jorgan nods,Before snatching me away from AntiCosmo.

"Beat it anti. "Jorgan growls."Or else."

"I will do no such thing."AntiCosmo replies."Timothy's going home with me."

The two glare at each other.

" Von'Strangle the bet is legal and binding."HP says coming over." Give AC the kid or be sued."

"We'll fight it in court." Wanda shouts.

"Go ahead." AntiCosmo shouts back."Till then, he remains with us!"

Jorgan lets me go and AntiWanda grabs me. I look at her. She looked scared. The way she held me. It was almost like she was trying to protect . . Why? Why would she even care about it?

"Wait a sec please!"Cosmo screams suddenly.

All eyes turn to him.

"I'm sorry I know I had no right to ask, but Please." Cosmo Sobs. Cosmo floats over to AntiCosmo and drop to his knees.

"Let us finish saying goodbye to Timmy." Cosmo pleads." I swear no more tricks."

AntiCosmo and AntiWanda look at Cosmo then each other. Slowly AntiWanda let's me go.

" You have ten minutes." AntiCosmo agrees.

AntiCosmo takes AntiWanda's hand and they float off. HP however doesn't go past ear shot of us..

"I'm sorry Timmy." Cosmo sobbed."I'm So SO sorry."

I turn to see him crying harder

Wanda and poof was crying too now.

" We failed you sport." Wanda pull me into a group hug.

"It's not your fault." I tell them. "You tried your best."

"But it wasn't good enough."Boomed Jorgan."If you loser weren't so pathetic,we would have swept it."

I turn and glared at him.

"If you wasn't always talking down to them,they would have had the confidence to pull off the win." I snap back."Not to mention your the one who atomicpoof away our hiding spot."

"This is your doing, you bucked tooth loser." Jorgan growled ,glaring back. 'if you hadn't knocked me out,we would have won,you deserve to rot with the antis.

"Rage flair up in me.

"Then why are you fighting it in court!" I shout." It's not like I matter to you people."

"You don't we get you back I'm taking Cosmo and Wanda anyway" Jorgan shouts" I just don't want those freaks to have even one of our god kids. Even one we're about to drop."

Jorgan let's out a laugh.

"Just be grateful We're saving you at all." Jorgan says. "I can't even imagine the things they'll do to you. Well at least till the trial they won't leave psychical marks on you."

"Jorgan stop it."Shout Wanda."He's scared enough."

"He should be."Jorgan replies."He's new their lab rat."

Visions of being but through horrible experiments race though me mind.

"I don't want to go." I sob,grabbing hold of Wanda."Don't make me go,Please."

Wanda holds me tightly.

"I'm sorry sport." She says "It's out my hands."

"This can't be happening!" Cosmo Shouts. I turn to see him fall to his knees.

"Cosmo!" Wanda and I shout rushing to his side.

"Daddy!"Poof shouts

"If I wasn't such a moron,we wouldn't be losing Timmy right now.?" He cries." Oh gods Timmy,I'm so sorry."

"It's not just your fault Cosmo." Wanda says. "I should have stopped the bet."

"No it's my fault." I tell them. "I was reckless again.I'm sorry."

They hug me tight.

"All you did was believe in us."Cosmo says."That's nothing to be sorry for."

I don't know how long we sat on the field crying. I can't believe the other fairies just walked away. Like our pain was nothing. To them,maybe it was.I guess I really don't matter, at all.

"Ahem,we need to be going."AntiCosmo says I look at him,terror grips me and I dissolve into tears once more.

"It seem this won't get any easier anytime soon." AntiCosmo sighs

"Hurry and take the boy." Jorgan snaps."Cosmo, Wanda let's have a case to discuss."

And With a atomic poof , their gone. I look at AntiWanda, then wave of his wand my pants turn black. So does my shirt and hat. My hair keeps it's color.I break away from AntiWanda and start to run. I don't get far when AntiCosmo grabs on to me.

"Get off me!" I hitting me at full force." GET OFF ME!"

I . .I don't want to die. Not yet.

"Timothy, calm 's going to be okay." AntiCosmo says.

MOMMY!" I scream. I want my mommy.

'It's okay Timothy."AntiCosmo says"Father will not harm you."

I freeze and look at him. Did he call himself my father? But,I'm not related to him. And. .He hates pulls me close.

"Come, let father give you a hug."AntiCosmo says.

AntiCosmo pulls me into a hug.I'm to shocked by his behavior to push him away.

" It's alright, Timothy."AntiCosmo says "Daddy has you."

I look at AntiCosmo feeling deeply was he treating me this way. So. .kindly He held be so ? He even stroked my hair.

"Cozzie, Can I hold him?" AntiWanda asks.

"Sure you can."AntiCosmo replies.

He moves and let's AntiWanda hug me.

"Mama's babeh." AntiWanda says."My little babeh."

"I'm not your baby." I tell her."Why are you guys acting like I'm your kid?"

AntiWanda pulls back and looks at me. I expect her to get mad, but she doesn't. AntiWanda only smiles at me.

"Course yur mah babeh."She says." It's okay if ya don't understand it now. You will soon."

Understand? What could there possible be, for me to understand. AntiCosmo antipoof us to his castle. I seemed even bigger then before. But oddly enough, not as scary. It just looked really ancient.

"Whens the victory party." HP asks." I want to shack my groove thang"

"Next Week." AC replies."I think Timothy needs time to settle in."

HP nods and pings off. AntiCosmo kneels down and takes my hand.

"You have no reason to be frightened." HE says." No harm will come to you."

I look down at his hand holding mine. It felt normal. My hand fitted so neatly in his. Like his hand was made to hold mine.

"You hate me." I tell him, not looking up." Why wouldn't you hurt me?"

"I have no desire to harm you." AntiCosmo says." I just want you in my life. "

"Why you hate me?" I tell him."I'm nothing to you, we're not even related."

"I love you Timothy." AntiCosmo says."Even though we are not bond by blood. We are bond by something even greater."

I look at him puzzled.

"What's that?"I ask.

AntiCosmo looks me in the eyes. His eyes burned into mine. They eyes were so warm, even. . Loving. He takes my hand and place it on his chest.

"We are bond together by our very souls Timothy."AntiCosmo says "You are meant for so much more then a peasant mortal life. So much more."

I was meant for more? How? Why? I reach up and touch his face with my other hand. I felt so strangely close to him. All the fear I felt was gone, just like that. I have to fight to keep from hugging him.

"Your a villain." I say mindlessly, More to myself then him. "Your. . Evil."

AntiCosmo smiles at me.

"I am no villain Timothy."HE replies." I am just a man, who lives his life the way he chooses. Without hesitations, and without apologies."

I pull away from him. I forced myself to back away. He smiles was too charming. His touch was to comforting. The urger to ask him to hold me, hug me, cuddle with me was almost was he doing this? Why is he doing this to me?

"HE just want to use me." I tell myself."HE doesn't care about one does."

I back into AntiWanda.I freeze and look up at her. AntiWanda smiled down at me.

"I know it's hard fur me to understand him when he talks like dat too." She says hugging me.

I feel my head 's almost like I've been thrown into a parallel universe. AntiCosmo stands. I jump with new fear, as I note the seriousness in his eyes.

"They really have poisoned you against me." AntiCosmo says. His voice was so sad." No 'll just have to get used to me."

AntiCosmo walks over to me. He rests a hand in my head.I look up at AntiCosmo. He looks down at me with a sad smile.

"Let's go for a walk."AntiCosmo says."You should have a look around your new home."

AntiWanda takes me hand and we head out.

The street are crowded. I look up at a black sky. Red stars twinkled brightly. It looked kinda pretty. The Antifairies on the street didn't glare at me like I thought they would. They where even smiling. We windowed shopped at a few store. I kept declining their offer to go inside. Nether AntiCosmo or AntiWanda gets mad about it. They only said "Okay"And we'd move on. Soon it feel like I'm walking around in down town Dimsdale. Except my parent's never walked with me like were ether too busy, or didn't want to go out. I knew the real were ashamed to be seen with me. And it's not low self esteem talking ether. When they do go out with me. They ether walk ahead, Or lag behind. They never make eye contact with me. When ever I looked at them, they'd always turn away from me. Always. But AntiWanda and AntiCosmo was different. When I look back at them. They'd both smile at me. Sometimes AntiWanda would even wave at me. I'd smile and wave back. We come to another store. Video games demoed on the large screens. They looked so cool.

"Can we look inside here?" I ask

"Sure babeh."AntiWanda says.

I race inside. Neon light glowed everywhere. I race to the RPG, section. There was so many title. They were just like the games on earth, but bloodier and with more gore. Even the fantasy ones. AntiCosmo comes over.

"See anything you like." HE ask.

"So many cool games." I almost squeal.

AntiCosmo reaches up and pulls down a console.

"You'll need this,if you wish to play them.' HE says, putting it into the basket he was holding.

I can't believe he was really going to buy me a game system? These games? I look up at him.

"Pick as many as you like." AntiCosmo says." If you get tired of these, there are other's you can buy."

I look at the games I was holding. I shyly put them in his basket. AntiCosmo laughs.

"It won't bite you."He says."Nor will I."

I turn away blushing. AntiCosmo chuckles again.

"Where's AntiWanda?" I ask.

" Geeking out over at the anime section." AntiCosmo says." Some new DVDs of her favorite show came out."

"AntiCosmo. . "I begin only to pause.

"Yes Timothy?" AntiCosmo replies.

"Do. . DO you. . Really. . Love me?" I ask."I mean for real?"

"I do." AntiCosmo says. "You are my son, and I do love you."

I can't believe it. He sounds so sincere. I want to trust him. But I'm terrified it's all a lie.

"NegaMe, what do I do?" I ask my darker self. "I'm so confused right now."

"Let go light me.' NegaMe says. "You were afraid to trust me too once, but a swore I'd never hurt you. And I haven't, have I?"

"No, you haven't.'I reply."You're now my best friend."

" And I never will." NegaMe says."I have a feeling AntiCosmo won't ether"

"Would your NagaFriend like to come out and pick some games." AntiCosmo asks.

I look at him shocked. "Our would he rather pick them out from inside you?"

"Tell what LightMe." NegaMe says."If you take the jump and trust him.I'll jump with you."

"Okay NegaMe.' I reply.' Let's do it."

NegaMe appears at my side.

"Hello sir."He great AntiCosmo

"Hello NegaTimothy"AntiCosmo replies." See anything you like."

"Not yet." NegaMe says.

" I'll leave you boys to it.' AntiCosmo says looking off." Your mother looks like she's about to get into a fight,again"

We look to where he was looking. AntiWanda was fighting with some guy over a DVD.

"Be back in a tick." AntiCosmo says.

And rushes take my hand. His hand was shacking.

"This isn't so bad." HE remarks.

I give his hand a gently squeeze.

"Nah, it's not to bad at all."I reply smiling.

End Timmy's POV

HP's POV

I come in and take my coat off. I can't help but smile. Timmy was home where he I couldn't rejoice fully yet. We had a court case to fight. And it's up to me to make sure my grandson stays with his parents. I walk to my den and head straight to my desk. Anthony and Thomas was already working hard. Our loyal Cubies shuttled the parer work from person to person.

"Hows it going?" Thomas asks.

I let out a sigh.

"The kids seemed scared." I reply"But he wasn't out right freaking out."

"That's good.' Thomas sighs. "It means he'll adjust more quickly."

I lean back in my chair.

"So hows it going here" I ask.

" I got nothing." Thomas sighs. "How about you Richy."

"He's busy foaming at the mouth. Andreas says.

We turn to Anthony. And sure enough he was foaming at the mouth, laughing like he lost it

."Gee, I didn't know it was rabies season already." Thomas remarks.

"It is?" Ethan Gasps."Is it catchy."

" No." I sigh. "I mean rabies is catchy, but it's not rabies season."

"Yeah, it's next month." Max says.

I Shoot him a glare."

"We have no such season." I tell Ethan, before turning to Anthony.

"Are you going to tell us what's got you so giddy?" I ask him." Or should I ship you off the the funny farm now."

Anthony wipes his mouth and turns to us." I found their one shot kill." He says.

"What?" I ask."You lie."

Anthony grins.

"No lie."He says."It's true."

"What is it?" Thomas asks." "Don't keep us waiting."

" Jorgan had two god kids." Anthony says."They both died under his care."

I look at him shocked.

"No way?" I gasp." They let that ass around kids?"

"How did they die?" Thomas asks.

" One kid named Winston committed suicide." Anthony says. "He other, a Jack Dobbs, was killed When Jorgan kept pushing him to make extreme let the kid get little sleep, till his body just gave out."

I feel sick to my stomach.

"This will get AntiCosmo custody for sure." I tell them. "All he has to do now is win Timmy's trust."

"Easier said then done."Thomas sighs." He hates us."

"HE doesn't know us." I reply."All he knows is what the fairies told him."

Sadly that holds more sway then anything we can ever says. I pick up my wand and dial AC. I needed an update. Jut sitting here was driving me nuts.

"Hello?" Timothy says.

"Um. . Timmy? I say puzzled."Why do you have AC's phone?"

' He dropped it, while he was prying AntiWanda off some 's really letting the punk have it."Timmy says."Why are you calling him?"

"Umm." I stammer." I. . Need to talk about a form he filed."

Timmy's quite.

"Why do you sound nervous?"Timmy asks.

My heart damn near stops did he hear the emotion in my voice.

"Can I speak to AC."I ask "I need him to correct the form."

"What form?"Timmy asks.

" It is none of you concern." I tell him.

Silence again.

"Can't his busy." Timmy says.

"Busy?" I echo.

"The ass called mom a retard, now dad's kicking his ass."

In that moment my heart did stop pinging. He did it. He call them mom and dad.

"Um. I I mean."AntiCosmo is fighting the guy . . For insulting mom. . I. I mean AntiWanda. I. . I got to go"

Timmy hangs up. I smile to myself.

"Well." My boys ask.

" He's getting used to them." I report. Timmy accidentally Called AntiCosmo and AntiWanda mom and dad."

My boys cheers. This case was as good as ours.

End HP's POV

Timmy's POV

I look at the phone in my hand. Man I can't believe I said that. I look at was looking at me. He knew what was on my mind.

"There's no shame in it.' He says."If you want to see them that way. There's no shame."

I look down.

"I'm not ready to let my mind go there.' I think to him."Not yet."

"Fair enough." He replies.

I look over at AntiCosmo. They guy he was fighting was now cowering before him.

"I'm sorry your highness.' The guy whimpers "I didn't recognize you."

"Likely story."AntiCosmo growls."Just thank the night I'm in a good mood."

AntiWanda starts kicking the guy, till AntiCosmo pulls him off.

"That's enough my dear."AntiCosmo says"You frighten the children."

AntiWanda grab the DVD and give the guy one last kick.

I walk away. I head to Another section. They really are evil.

"They're cruel. So why are they being so nice to me?" I think to NegaMe.

He was walking next to me."Do they really see me as their son?."

"I think they might." NegaMe replies." I wonder where I rank"

"Why your my son as well." AntiCosmo says."A man can have more then one child you know."

AntiCosmo stops and looks around. He seemed puzzled.

"Though I had no idea you two were into gay porn." He adds.

NegaMe and I look around. We had wondered into the adult porn was every where. NegaMe picks one up.

" Hey the guys on this one are cute."HE remarks.

I cover my eyes.

"NegaMe put that down.' I shout Blushing.

"Hey, is that Sanderson?" NegaMe says.

I snatch the video from him.

" My Sanderson does not do porn." I snap.

Both AntiCosmo and NegaMe looks at me shocked. I drop the video and run off. Damn it. Why did I says that? I end up running out the store. I find a alley and hide. I sit on the cold concrete and cry.

"NegaMe you said You'd never hurt me" I sob out. "Well you just did."

End of Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

He likes Edward?He must . He called him his. Won't Edward be over the moon. If I can find him. WHy did he run off. Surely he knows there's no shame in being gay. It was legal on earth after all. They even have that lovely parade I go to every year in New York. I wonder if he'll go with me this year. I think he'd enjoy it. But again, I have to find the lad too for that matter. I so busy looking for my sons I run right into AntiWanda.

"Where's da fire?' She asks looking up dazed from the ground.

"AntiWanda, my dear." I gasp."I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

I help her up.

"I'm okay Cozzie" She says with a smile.

" Did you find our babeh's?"AntiWanda asks

I let out a sigh and explain what have just happened.

"Timmeh is sweet on Eddie?" AntiWanda gasps. "I can't believe our babeh's gay."

'They both seem to be." I remark." Given the way NegaTimothy was eying the videos."

"Well I'll check dis side of da store." AntiWanda says." You check the udder side.

I nod and head off. Nether was anywhere in sight.I look for a hour with no luck. Just as I turn to go check on AntiWanda.

NegaTimothy race by me. He looks like he barely saw me. He was crying. Panic clear in his eyes.

"NegaTimothy!" I call to him.

He doesn't stop or even slow down. He just races about. Looking around. Then it hit's me. He was looking frantically for Timothy. I run to him before he can run off again. Just as I get to him he start to dash off.

Before he gets to far. I pull him to a stop.

"NegaTimothy, Calm down."I tell him. "It's going to me alright.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV


	2. CH 2: Faith

"Fairly Odd Parents Or any characters from the show. I write this story for pure fun. I am in no way receiving ANY Money for NOW,NOT EVER!

NegaTimmy's POV

I race around the store. I don't know what happened. I was only joking. I didn't know he actually liked the guy. I didn't know he already marked him as his.I can still see the hurt look in his eyes. I hurt him. I hurt my Timmy. He's all I have. And now . . He hates me. I'm pulled to a stop.

" NegaTimothy, Calm down."AntiCosmo says."It's going to be alright."

"It's not,Timmy doesn't trust people.' I scream, Tears falling. "He doesn't. He doesn't even trust Cosmo and somehow he was able to trust in me."

AntiCosmo looks at me shocked.I turn away from him.

"Why doesn't he trust Cosmo and Wanda?" AntiCosmo asks.

AS I knew he would. I remain silent.I don't know what to say. The fact of the matter was,I didn't know. Timmy would never tell me. When I asked He always says.

"I have my reasons."

Then he'd smile at me and add.

"Besides it's not important."

"It's not important." I reply."Just please find him."

"Cozzie!" AntiWanda shots.

She rushes over to us.

" Good you found NegaTimmeh." She adds

She looked out of breath. She looked as worried as I felt.

"Did you find Timothy?" AntiCosmo asks."

"No." AntiWanda Replies." But a clerk said he saw someone who looked like Timmeh run out da store."

" Shit." AntiCosmo growls.

We race out the store. We search for what seems like forever. Then we find him. Timmy was sitting in an alley, crying. Crying because I hurt him. AntiCosmo goes over to him. I dare not. I didn't want to see the hate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry LightMe." I think to him." I had now Idea,honest."

I don't get a reply. My heart feel like it's about to looks up at a very angry AntiCosmo.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" AntiCosmo asks. "Do you have any Idea How worried you had me and your mother were. "

Timmy stand and looks up at him.

"No, I have no idea."Timmy says. " I'm not trying to be a smart ass, but I really don't have a clue."

"Then allow me to give you one." AntiCosmo says."We were Damn worried."

AntiCosmo let's out a sigh.

"I love my people, but That doesn't mean I trust all of them." AntiCosmo says."I know more then a few plot behind my back. They'd would kidnap you without hesitation, and hold you for Ransom. "

"Ransom? ME?' Timmy gasp."Why?"

AntiCosmo sighs again.

" Your my son Timothy." AntiCosmo says. "You both makes you two the crowned princes of Antifairy world."

AntiCosmo leads Timmy over to us and hands him to AntiWanda. While she smothers Timmy in kisses,AntiCosmo returns to the store. He pays for the stuff we picked out and we head the way way stop at the local market.

"Me and you mother will be awhile." AntiCosmo says.

AntiCosmo places a bracelet on our wrists.

" You lads go get yourselves some ice cream." He adds

"What's the bracelets for?" I ask.

"They're tied to my wand."AntiCosmo says."If you get in danger, it's alert me." He gives Timmy a grin

. "It also helps me find you." AntiCosmo adds.

Timmy blushes and looks away. Timmy and I head to where AntiCosmo said the ice cream was.I wasn't hungry. I felt to sick. I look a the could have held bricks for all I cared. I look down trying not to cry again. But tears escape me none the less. Then it happens. Timmy takes my hand. I turn and look at him. He was looking right at me. He eyes where so serious.

"I may be broken."Timmy says."But I'm not so jaded,I'd hate my best friend over a stupid joke gone wrong."

"I'm sorry.' I sob out ."I'm so, so sorry"

Timmy pulls me into a hug.

"Calm down NegaMe."He says."I still love you, don't worry so much"

"But I hurt you." I sob."I never ,EVER wanted to hurt you."

I feel Timmy touch my hair.

"I know." He says."When I calmed down I realized you didn't do it on purpose."

I pull back and looked a him puzzled.

"Then why were you crying?" I ask.

LightMe smiles and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"I realized I had gotten my dumb ass lost."He says with a chuckle."I was worried I'd never see you again."

I never quite understood why Timmy care so much about me. Or how he could smile at me the way he does. But what I understand the least. Is how he can be so distrustful of the world, and everyone in it. A still find it in himself to believe in me.

"Now let's get some ice cream." LightMe says.

I look at the freezer again.

"What kind do you think we should pick" I think to him.

"I dunno."Timmy Replies."But I want something with strawberries,and chocolate."

" I'll take anything with caramel and nuts." I tell him."

Hey NegaMe."Timmy thinks to me."Are you evil?"

I look over the selection. Man antifairies sure made allot of flavors. They even put Ben & Jerry's to shame.

"Yeah." I reply."I'm pretty sure I am."

Timmy turns and looks at me. I don't look back at him, but I can feel him studying me. I gather my nerve and turn to face him. His expression was unreadable. Tough he wasn't smiling at me. At least he wasn't glaring at me. Timmy suddenly frown and lets out a sigh. I look at him puzzled as he turns away from me.

"It's funny." Timmy says."I feel the most relaxed with evil people."

I can only smile at my lighter half.

" Is that a bad thing?"I ask.

Timmy look at me with a smile.

"I don't know."He sys. "But I think it's supposed to be."

We both jump when we here a ping.

"Hurry and pick a flavor." HP says. We got work to do."

Hp turns and looks at us.

" ."HP greets us."Picking out some ice cream?"

"Um yeah."Timmy says."You?"

"The cubies can't work unless given a good sugar high." HP says.

I look at the tiny pixies grabbing gobs of ice cream.

" Smith that tub is bigger then you are, put it back." HP shouts.

"But it's my favorite."Smith says. "I'm gonna share it Evans."

"You can share that shit with the whole cubie race." HP snaps."Put it back."

The little cubie pouts and puts it back. I have to admit. I'm impressed the little guy could even hold it up.

HP turns back to us.

"So where's you father?" HP asks.

"He's not my father?"Timmy huffs. "He's. .my. ."

Timmy's words fall sort.

" Why can't he be your dad? "HP asks."Do you hate antifairies that much?"

"I don't trust him."Timmy says."This has got to be some kind of plan. He can't possibly love me."

"Why not?" HP asks."He has a heart jut like everyone else."

"I know,that's not it."Timmy says.

"Then what is it?" AntiCosmo ask,walking over to us." Why is it so hard to believe I love you?"

"I. .I'm not good enough."Timmy says.

Never have I heard him be so honest with someone other then me.

"I'm. .just not." Timmy adds

AntiCosmo look At Timmy shocked.

"I swear to you,on my life."AntiCosmo say."I love you. I'm kind to you because you are my children."

Smith float over to my with the tub he had before.

"Hey have you dad by this for you."Smith says."I'll pay you."

"Can you even eat a tenth of that?"I ask

"I want to swim ion it. Evans too.' Smith says."Come on kid,do a cubie a solid."

A pixie with a ice cream fetish. I give it three hours before rule 34 finds it and post the porn online. Before I can answer HP takes the bucket from him.

"Pick something else."HP says."Or no Ice cream at ALL!"

The Cubie pouts and floats away. I turn back to light me. He still hasn't said a word. Inwardly or outwardly. Even I had no idea what was going through his head.

End of NegaTimmy's POV

Timmy's POV

I look up at AntiCosmo. I take a step back.

"I don't understand you at all."I tell him. "You one of the smartest guys I know,Second only HP. Can't you see how broken I am?"

He must see it.

"Do you really think you can fix me."I add, almost shouting. "Well you can't! No one can!"

"What in evils name is taking you so long.'AntiWanda huffs.

She walk past us to the freezer.

"It's just ice cream. It's not like ya ain't ever gonna see it again."AntiWanda adds

"Dearest." AntiCosmo begins, As AntiWanda pulls out two flavors.

" Here ya go." AntiWanda says." Caramel pecan fur NegaTimmeh."

AntiWanda comes over and hand me the ice cream.

"And strawberry chocolate cheese cake fur Timmeh."

I look at her shocked. How did she know I wanted those flavors. Was it a wild guess. AntiWanda turn to HP with a smile.

"Daddeh tell yur cubie dat tub ain't never gonna fit in his pants."AntiWanda adds

"Dammit Max!" HP growls rushing over to the cubie.

"Dude I got this."The cubie says."Just be cool."

Cozzie I paid for da ice cream.'AntiWanda says."So let's get going."

"Right."AntiCosmo replies.

AntiCosmo antipoofs us to his castle. NegaMe and I sit as they put away the groceries. You think he'd have servants for that.I lean back in my chair. I just wanted to go home. But I had no home. They might have made the turners forget me. AntiWanda comes and sits next to me. I look away.

"You look tired." She says."Want take a nap?"

"I'm fine." I reply. "Don't worry about me."

I shyly look over at her. Sweet pink eye stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me?' I huff."It's annoying."

"Your wrong Timmeh. You ain't broken."AntiWanda says.

She touches my face softly

"Your too strong to break."She says

AntiWanda pulls me into her arms.

" You may crack, you may bend, you might even get a lil'burnt. "AntiWanda adds "But you ain't ever gonna won't ever let dem break you."

Tear fills my eyes. For the life of me.I can't keep them from falling.

My mind says run away. But my heart pulls her closer.

"Don't leave me." I sob." Please don't leave me."

"I ain't gonna leave you babeh." AntiWanda says

. "AntiWanda." I sob out.

" Hush now."AntiWanda says."Dat's enough of that AntiWanda stuff. I'm your start calling me mom or momma,or now."

I lean into her. Desperate for her warmth. Her affection.

" Yes mom." I reply.

"Dat's mah babeh." Mom chirps.

Gently mom wipes away my tears.I close my eyes, and Snuggle close to her.

"Timmeh? Timmeh babeh? Wake up." Mom calls."Supper's ready?"

"It is?' I yawn.

I didn't even know I fell asleep."

I look up at mom. Wait is she's not holding me, then who is?' I look Up to see AntiCosmo holding me.

"Dad?" I call to him. "How did I get in your lap."

"Your mother insisted on cooking your first meal home." Dad says. "And I was more then happy to hold my cute son."

I lean on him. It's funny. never called me cute before. It was too was something father's don't do. Like hold and hug their sons.

Some how I doubt AntiCosmo cared about such sits me in the chair next to him.I look over a NegaMe. HE had a wide smile.

"I helped cook.'He thinks to me.

He never sounded so happy before.

"Cool." I reply "

HP pings into the room. Sanderson was with him and a blond pixie I never met.

"Your late father.' Dad says

"Sorry, had to make sure the case was air tight." HP says. " Timmy,NegaTimmy this if you uncle Richard."

SO that's who the blond pixie was.

"You know Edward." He says pointing to Sanderson.

Sanderson floats over to me.

" Hi Cutie." Sanderson says." He leans close to me." I don't mean to scare you, but incest is legal in the darking worlds."

I blush as he kisses my cheek.

"I'm gonna love getting close to my sexy little nephew." Eddie adds.

I look at him. Feeling brave I pull him close and kiss him on the lips.

"I can't wait." I reply breaking the kiss.

"Havoc Move I wanna sit next to Timmeh. "

Dad glares at him.

"Sit on the other side of him you moron."Dad huffs

'I can't, Clarice is sitting their." Eddie says.

Eddie looks at mom. Mom glared darkly at Eddie.

"And I want to live to eat dinner."Eddie adds

"Sit next to him tomorrow." Dad growl." Don't make me fling you into a wall."

Eddie pouts as he goes sit next to HP.

"I'd like to introduce you to the cubies." HP says." This is Eugene, Max,Josh and Ethan.

" Hi."I wave to them.

"Hiya."NegaMe says."

Soon we settle down to eat.

I also meet AntiRip. AntiBinky And AntiBlonda.I look around the table. The adults were talking about the weirdest stuff. AntiRip Was telling HP about some new medical herbs,he and AntiBinky found. AntiBlonda was telling mom and Richard about the latest movie she was about to and the cubie was shooting peas into each other's mouths. Eddie and dad was plotting universal conquest. I look over at NegaMe. He seemed so looks back at me.

"Hey light me." He thinks to me." You feel that?"

I smile at him."Yeah, I do." I reply.

"It feels like we finally have a home."

End Timmy's POV

Later

AntiCosmo's POV

I Lay next to AntiWanda.I couldn't sleep.

"He doesn't trust Anyone. Not even Cosmo and Wanda."NegaTimothy says. "Somehow he found it himself to trust me.."

It doesn't make sense. Why would Timothy be so distrustful? Wait a tick. Was that why he didn't smile at Cosmo. Was Timothy showing his true opinion of him? Did he feel nether love nor hate, but cold indifference to his fairies? Was all that smiling I've seen him doing with them. At them, little more then lies. A mask to appease why would he do that? I groan as I turn over in the bed. My head was starting to spin.

I'm taken aback when I turn and look right into AntiWanda's bright Pink eyes. She too wasn't smiling.

"Cozzie? What's wrong wit Timmeh?" AntiWanda asks. 'Somethang is wrong, ain't it?"

I sigh and nod.

"Our son is deeply hurt." I tell her."His trust is weakened to the point of barely existing."

"I don Understand Cozzie." AntiWanda says. "Why? How?"

I let out Another sigh.

"I don't know my love."I reply. "I don't understand ether.I just know he need all the love and support we can muster. They both do."

"Okay Cozzie." AntiWanda agrees.

Suddenly we both jump up in the bed.

"Cozzie you feel that?" AntiWanda asks I nod and check my wand.

It showed no sighs of danger. And the boy's were still in their room. But still, Something felt wrong.

"I'm gonna check on our babehs." AntiWanda says leaping out of bed.

I leap out of bed after her.

"I'll go with you."I tell her.

We dash to their room Which was down the hall. I make a mental note to them move to the one across from ours.

"Timmeh." AntiWanda shouts.

Timothy was on the floor. He looked like he was trying to crawl to the bathroom.

We kneel by the sobbing child

."Timothy." I call to him.

Timothy doesn't respond. He just rocks in place sobbing. "

Cozzie?" AntiWanda call to me, fear in her voice."

The sound of it make Timothy shake more.

"Wanda Calm down and Fetch Timothy a blanket." I tell her.

I pull Timothy into my arms.

"Check on NegaTimothy while your over their." I add.

Timothy snap out of it." I call to him.

"Tabby, don't leave me."Timothy sobs."Please don't die."

"Tabitha?" I echo.

"Nooo!"Timothy screams" Give her BACK."

Timothy settle down." I call to him. AS he struggles wildly in my arms.

"Please." Timothy sobs."Give my my sister back."

Timothy resumes sobbing.

"Sister?"I mutter

Timothy has a sister. Or was AntiWanda and that blanket. I look to the bed. AntiWanda had her hands full consoling a sobbing NegaTimothy.

"Cozzie?" She whispers to me.

I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Should we wake them?"AntiWanda asks

I nod. However before I can voice the confirmation, Timothy shoots up in my arms. His eyes dart around the room.

"Wake NegaTimothy." I tell AntiWanda.

Timothy Jumps at the sound of my voice. He leaps from my arms. only to fall weak to the floor. "

Calm yourself." I tell Timothy. "It's just me."

Thought me ,being AntiCosmo , might have been the reason for his reaction. Timothy looks at me. He blinks once, then a second time.

"Daddy?" He calls to me, sounding confused.

"Yes it's me ,daddy." I call to him.

Timothy crawls over to my cautiously. I pull him close. His breathing was labored.

"Take deep breaths." I tell Timothy.

I lift him up and stand. AntiWanda comes over with a shaking take them to the living room.

"I'll make some nice honey milk." AntiWanda says and floats out the room.

My boys snuggle close to me.

"NegaMe, you had a That dream again, huh?" Timothy ask

. NegaTimothy nods.

"In. . Indeed." NegaTimothy Replies.

" How about you?" HE ask. That dream again"

Timothy Nods.

"It was clearer this time." HE says."More vivid.

"Mind be let in on this conversation?" I ask.

They both look up at me. Nether said a word. They just lean on me once more.

"I don't want to talk about it." They reply in unison."

"I see." I reply feeling a bit hurt." Very well."

"It's not what you think." Timothy says. "We don't even take about it with each other. I have no Idea what NegaMe dreams about."

"Nor do I know What Timothy dreams about." NegaTimothy adds." We just know we're both hunted by a dream. We don't even know why the other's having them. "

"We don't push the other to talk." Timothy says."We know to we have no right we don't want to be pushed ourselves."

"SO you just suffer?"I ask. "What sense does that make."

"We never said it made sense." Timothy points out. "We're just telling you how it is."

"DO ether of you tell Cosmo?" I ask."Or Wanda?"

They both look at me. I get a mixed reaction this time. NegaTimothy has a "Who me?" Look on his face. I more confused by Timothy's reaction, however. He had a are you fucking kidding me look on his.

"Is that a no?"I ask.

Timothy rolls his eyes and leans back on me. NegaTimothy still looks at me puzzled.

"You do know I don't actually talk to those two, right?" HE ask." They scare me."

I wonder why and how any one can find Cosmo of all people scary.

"His doesn't trust them." Timothy adds "He knows they'd turn him over to Jorgan."

"Indeed." NegaTimothy sighs.

"But you trust them." I ask Timothy "Yes?"

A dark laugh escapes Timothy.I'm honestly shocked by it. It was almost cruel.

"Yeah right." Timothy says. "I mindlessly, trust them without question."

Sarcasm dripped from his words. I'm shocked speechless. I knew it was not my influence. Was that the Real Timothy? I glance at NegaTimothy. He didn't seem shocked at all. He merely smiled.

" Hey light me." HE calls to Timothy." Your psycho's showing."

"My bad." Timothy says with a grin.

He reaches over and touches NegaTimothy's hair.

"It's over."Timothy says

NegaTimothy smiles.

"So soon?" HE asks." They both laugh.

"Looks like your in a bedder mood."AntiWanda Remarks.

She comes in and hand's us our drinks.

" SO what was dey dreamin about." AntiWanda asks.

I let out a sigh." "I don't know." I tell her.

"We don't want to talk about it."our boys say in unison.

AntiWanda looks at them puzzled.

"Why not?" She asks.

They both look at her shocked.

"Why? Timothy gasps.

"Not?" NegaTimothy

AntiWanda nods and sits on the coffee table. She gives them an expecting look. Our boys look at each out, then her, then each other again. My evilness , I don't think anyones ever ask them that. Not even each other.

"Umm." Timothy stammers. "I just don't."

"Yeah." NegaTimothy says."Me nether."

AntiWanda takes a sip of her drink.

"So Timmeh?" AntiWanda call to the now shy boy. "How come you don't trust yur fairies?"

All three of us look at her shocked. AntiWanda just take a sip of her drink.

"I. . um. . I." Timothy Stammers looking at NegaTimothy.

Who soundlessly swears he said nothing.

"Well?" AntiWanda asks. Timothy turns away.

"How can I trust some one who smiles in my face." Timothy says. "All the while have every intention of abandoning me when I'm too long in the tooth."

"Timmy?" NegaTimothy gasps.

Timmy looks at his darker half.

"Forgive me." Timothy says."For not telling you first."

NegaTimothy nods.

"I'm just glad." He replies."You can talk to someone."

Timothy looks down.

"I have another reason." Timothy says. "It's the reason I have nightmares."

Timothy looks at AntiWanda.

"That reason, however." Timothy says. "I'm not ready to talk about."

"Fair enough." AntiWanda says.

She look at NegaTimothy.

" How bout you?"

"It's about my life." NegaTimothy says. "MY. .Past That's all I'll say. for now."

"Fair enough." I tell him.

I hug my boys.

"You both have done well."I praise them."I'm proud of you."

They cling tightly to me.

"I know how's about a story." AntiWanda chirps.

"Yeah I want to hear a story." Timothy cheers

"Story, story." NegaTimothy chant.

All eye turn to me.

"What?" I ask with a grin.

"Dad, story." Timothy whines.

"Yeah, spill it?" NegaTimothy whines.

AntiWanda swings her wand. With a antipoof we're in our bed room.I look at her. She lays down next to Timothy. The boys settle in between us.

The boys sip their drinks.

"What story would you like to here?" I asks

"I want to here a story about antifairies."Timothy says.

"Yeah."NegaTimothy agrees.

"How about I tell you how the Antifairies became friends with the pixies?" I suggest.

" Okay."My boys agree.

I clear my throat.

"Once upon a night." I begin.

*along time ago.*

There was a shy race known as the pixies. There people were very timid. And slow to trust overs. Each world acted differently to strangers.

(There other pixie asks.

"Indeed."I reply)

The Pixica pixies Were paranoid and thought the worst of every one they met. The pixital pixies were up tight and was sure every one outside there world was a sick pervert.

("why?" NegaTimothy asks.

"Only they now." I reply)

Lastly they were the Pixia valley pixies. That is the world you know as Pixie world. They tend to watch strangers from away, and study them. Each world was run by it's own czar. Now there are three Antiworlds as well.

(""NO way?" Timothy gasps.

"Indeed." I reply")

I'll tell you about them another time. But the important one is Antifairica antifairies. Or as you know it Antifairy world. The Antifairica Antifairies was a nomadic clan. They love nothing more then to see the sights and explore.

("Why did you stop." NegaTimothy asks.

" We got sealed up." I reply." That's why we keep trying to escape. It's only on Friday the thirteenth that we gain the power to do so."

"Oh."Timothy says "Sorry."

"No being sad." AntiWanda says."Story time."

"Quite right." I tell Timothy with a smile." Shall we get on with it?"

Timothy smiles back.

"Let's." He agrees.)

On their travels they'd try to meet new beings. And What better why to make friend then to pull a prank. It was the leader who always pulls the first prank.

Soon the antifairies came to Pixica. The leader Walked up to the czar.

"Hello I am AntiCosmo James Crises Issmade" He says.

He held out his hand. The pixica Pixie czar glared at him.

" Aren't you a antifairy?" He asks.

"Indeed I am." AntiCosmo say with a smile. "I'm the you meet you. . . ?" "Saunderson." The czar says taking AntiCosmo's hand.

Soon Sanderson screams and leaps back. AntiCosmo laughs as the Pixica czar fall on his bottom.

"Gotcha he chuckles.

" You dare blast me."Saunderson growls.

AntiCosmo give him a smile.

"No no."Not AT ALL." AntiCosmo Says, revealing the buzzer. "It's just. ."

"A hand teaser" Saunderson shouts."I knew it."

" A what?" Gasps a confused AntiCosmo."It a joy buzzer."

" This is a assassination attempt."Saunderson shouts

AntiCosmo's confusion turn to out right shock.

"What? Why would I want to kill you?"AntiCosmo asks

"Your a anti." Saunderson says."It is you nature to kill.?"

AntiCosmo's temper flares.

" It is our nature to pull pranks and cause bad luck." HE snaps."Not to kill."

Saunderson look horrified at the now angry AntiRuler.

"B. .begone from our Provence." The terrified czar scream."You kind s not welcomed here."

"With pleasure." AntiCosmo huffs.

And he flies off to rejoin his people. He is greeted by his wife. AntiRose.

"How did it go?" AntiRose asks.

"Not good." AntiCosmo says."The pixies here a kinda skittish."

"Oh."AntiRose says. "Shall I try?"

AntiCosmo shakes his head.

" We've been banished from the land.'AntiCosmo replies.

AntiRose look at him blankly for a long moment.

"What the hell did you do?' She asks finally.

"Joy buzzer." AntiCosmo replies. "It scared him, and he thought is was a teaser."

His darling wife shakes her head.

"That is skittish." She sighs. "Let's be off, before they send guards."

And Away the Antifairies flew.

Soon they come to Pixital.

Again the emperor approaches the Czar.

"HI'! He calls to the pixital czar.

"AHHHHH NUUUUUU!" The czar screams "Don't rape meh!"

AntiCosmo looks at the sobbing man,completely bewildered.

"Um. . I wasn't going to." HE says." I just came to say hi."

He smiles at the czar.

"I'm AntiCosmo James Crises You are?"He adds

" I'm Sanders." Sanders reply.

"Um how old are you Sander's?" AntiCosmo asks.

" Forty, why?" WHY!?" Sander's asks. " I'm not jail bait. I'm old. And. . And saggy."

"I'm not planning to rape you." AntiCosmo sighs." Let's be friends."

AntiCosmo hold out his hand. Sander's screams as soon as he takes it.

"What did you do to me?" Sander's sobs. "My body, it's going numb."

"It's a joy buzzer." AntiCosmo says. " It can't make you numb."

Sander's looks at the buzzer in his hand.

"A hand vibrator?" Sander's gasps." You molested my hand, you fiend. It's going to need counseling now."

"Uh. . Huh." AntiCosmo says." I got to get back to my wife."

"Why, so you can brag about you latest conquest."Have filthy sex to the thought a my poor hand."

"Actually,I'm late for. . .Lunch." AntiCosmo says backing away.

"Fine leave us and enjoy your meal." Sanders screams." Never mind my hand will be branded a whore. Never mind it'll never marry know, go and enjoy you life you fucking prick."

Needless to say AntiCosmo could not fly out of there fast enough.

"Pack it up and let's get the hell out of here." AntiCosmo shouts to his people." Move before I get shot gun married to the czar's hand."

AntiRose flies to her frazzled husband.

"Be calm my love." She says."Your words make no sense."

AntiCosmo tells her what had just transpired. AntiRose falls over laughing.

"It's not funny."AntiCosmo huffs."HE really thinks I raped his hand."

"I'm laughing about him, he thinks his hand can get married. "AntiRose replies.

AntiCosmo himself begins to chuckle.

"He even thinks it'll be branded a whore." AntiCosmo laughs.

The antifairies laughs as they take off.

"We may not be able to play with the residents." AntiCosmo laughs. "But they shall be much fun to pick on."

"Much Merry fun."AntiRose agrees "Shall we try the last pixie world or head home."

"One more." AntiCosmo replies.

They arrive at Pixia valley. AntiCosmo take a deep breath and approach the Pixia valley czar. HE was in his garden. I tiny pixie baby on his lap.

"Greeting." AntiCosmo calls to him. The Pixia valley Czar looks up at the stranger. His eyes held no fear. Instead they looked upon him puzzled.

"Wow, a antifairy." The czar remarks. "I never had the pleasure of gazing upon you kind before."

AntiCosmo is taken aback. No one had ever said it was a please to see one of his kind before.

"I'm AntiCosmo James Crisis Issmade." AntiCosmo says, feeling suddenly shy,"And you are?"

" I'm Richard Thomas Sense Sanderson." Sanderson says."But you can call me Thomas."

"A pleasure yo meet you Thomas." AntiCosmo says holding out his hand. "

The pleasure is all mine." Thoma's replies.

AntiCosmo jumps as he's suddenly shocked.

"What the ?' HE gasps looking at his hand.

"Looking for this." Thomas calls to the Anti Leader.

AntiCosmo look up to see his buzzer in Thomas's hand.

"How?" AntiCosmo gasps."Your not holding a wand."

"Your right." Thomas replies."I'm not."

AntiCosmo eyes drift to the baby pixie on his lap.

"Hi ya." The baby pixie chirps holding a training wand."

AntiCosmo breaks out laughing.

"Good one."HE cheers."

"This is my son Mitch." AntiCosmo sits next to Thomas.

" Hello cutie." AntiCosmo calls to the child." That was a fine trick you pulled."

"Cosmo have lunch with us." Thomas says." We're having pork chops."

"Sorry, but I must go." AntiCosmo says." My wife is waiting."

"Invite her to come too." Thomas says."It'll be fun."

"We are traveling with our people." AntiCosmo says.

Thomas beams.

" Let them hang out in town." HE says."MY people would love to get to know yours."

AntiCosmo stand and smiles down at the czar.

"We'd love to stay awhile." AntiCosmo says."I'll be back with my wife."

Happy, AntiCosmo returns to his beloved.

" How did it go?" She asks.

AntiCosmo smiles and laughs.

"I got pranked." He says. "The czar is cleaver and so is his son."

"He must be." AntiRose smiles."To prank my clever husband."

" Father does that mean we can stay awhile?" AntiJoy asks.

AntiCosmo looks at his young daughter.

"Indeed." AntiCosmo replies."We've even been invited to dine with them."

*end flash back*

"And our two nations have been living in peace ever since."

I finish

"Great story dad." Timothy says. " I like the pixital czar, he was funny."

"Yeah*yawn* he was." NegaTimothy agrees. "Father, were you named after that Antifairy emperor?"

" I was." I reply."He is my great grand father."

"That reminds me." Timothy says."Why do you call HP Father?"

"Sleep."I tell him." "I'll tell you that in the morning."

"Okay."Timothy agrees." "Night dad."

"Night Timothy." I reply."Night NegaTimothy."

"Night Father." NegaTimothy replies."Night mother.

""Night Babeh." AntiWanda yawns." Night Timmeh. Night Cozzie."

"Night Mom." Timothy replies.

"Good night My loves." I call to them.

Soon all three are asleep. I let out a sigh. And join my family in the land of dreams.


	3. Ch 3: A New Day, A New Life

AntiWanda's POV

I open mah eye. I was plum tuckered out. So why was I awake? I sit up and look around da room . Den I see it, Timmy standing by da window. He stare of inta da night.I slip from da bed and float over to him.

"Are you okay babeh?" I ask.

Timmeh just looks at meh and turns back to da sky. I don't understand why he seemed so sad.

"Mom." Timmeh calls to meh suddenly.

"Yeah babeh?" I reply

"I'm sorry." Timmeh says.

"Fur what?" I ask

Timmeh take out a knife.

This." He says. And plunges it inta his heart.

"Timmeh." I scream. " Cozzie Come Quick."

I look down at mah babeh, he wasn't breathin.

"Timmy?" I call shaken him

Timmy!" I scream

I jump up.

I put a hand over my rapidly beating heart.I wipe da tear from mah eyes an try ta calm I notice Timmy wasn't in da bed. I look frantically around da room. Den I see him, looking out the window. Like he was in mah dream. I leap out of bed as race over to him.

"Timmeh." I call to mah babeh."

"Hmm?" Timmy replies.

"Why are ya yup babeh." I ask.

"I went to the bathroom."Timmeh says. "I stop to look out the window on my way back to bed."

Timmeh look up and smiles.

"The night air feel really good."Timmeh adds

I let out a deep sigh a relief

Suddenly I feel Timmy hug meh.

"Are you okay mom?" Timmeh ask."You seem upset."

I hug mah babeh tightly.

"Just a bad dream,is all." I reply." Mama's on, let's go to bed."

We to da bed an Cozzie is sitting up.

"Is something wrong my dears"Cozzie asks

"Mom had a bad dream." Timmeh says. "I was just up ."

"Timmeh crawled into bed. I get in behind him.

"A bad dream?About what?" Cozzie Asks

"I'll tell ya later?"I tell Cozzie.

NegaTimmy moan and snuggles into Timmeh. Timmeh drifts back to sleep.

Cozzie looks at the sleeping boy. Pure love n' joy shined in his pretty eyes.

"My evilness we have twins." Cozzies says.

Timmeh open his eyes and look at NegaTimmeh den us.

"Good."Timmeh says"Your still awake."

"Is their something you need Timothy?"Cozzie asks.

"Yeah. I need to make a wish. "Timmy says." Is that's okay."

"Wish away babeh." I tell him

"Indeed Timothy." Cozzie says. "Make as many as you'd like."

"I wish I had the picture I keep under my pillow at the turner's house.' Timmy wishes.

With a AntiPoof it's in his hand.

Timmy looked right sad looking at it.

"Can I see it, babeh?" I ask

Timmeh give me da picture.

"I didn't know you had a sister." I tell Timmeh."Where is she?"

"Somewhere far away." Timmeh says.

I hand Timmy the picture back, he hold it out to Cozzie.

"Wanna see her?"Timmy asks

"I'd be honored too.'Cozzie replies

"She's lovely, what's her name?"

"Tabby."Timmy says. Cozzie hand Timmy his picture and Timmeh puts it under his pillow.

"Thanks mom, thanks says drifting back to sleep.

"Our pleasure babeh.' I whisper.

May you have sweet dreams of your reunion."Cozzie adds.

Timmy pops up suddenly.

"I almost forgot Gary."Timmy says

"Gary?" Cozzie and I echo puzzled.

"I wish Gary was here." Timothy says.

Me and Cozzie look at each other den try and grant da wish. To our surprise we pull it off.

"Why am I here." Gary growls, glaring at Timmeh

"The fairies lost me." Timmeh says. "I wished you here in case they delete my wishes and you get trapped in my head again. Or worst get snuffed out all together.

"Oh. . . .well. . .huh." Gary says shy like"Thanks for thinking of me booboo."

"Anytime Gary." Timmeh says. "Your still my friend, even if you don't realize it yet."

"I am? Gary asks.

Timmeh nods and smile. "Totally booboo."

Gary beams. The he looks at Cozzie an me.

"Who are they?" Gary asks.

"Tis is my new mom ,AntiWanda." Timmeh says" And the sleeping chap Is my new dad AntiCosmo."

I look at Cozzie. HE was sound asleep, huggin on NegaTimmeh like a dolly. Timmeh leans close to Cozzie

"Dad. Wake up."Timmeh says

"Go to sleep boy." Cozzie whine.

"Can't I make one last wish?"Timmeh asks

Cozzie pops right up.

"Well, as long as it's just this one." Cozzie says.

I laugh, but I was just as excited.I wonder what he's gonna wish fur now.

"I wish You guys were Me, NegaTimmy's and Gary's legal Parents."Timmeh wishes. "No matter what!"

"What's ?"Gary gasps.

Me and Cozzie swing our wands. I look at Cozzie. He did it. Mah babeh made meh his honest to evilness mama."

"Tim Tim."Gary breath out.

Now dat I look at da boy. He was a dead ringer fur Timmeh.

"Come on bro." Timmeh says." Sleep over in mom and dad's bed."

"Yes my boy." Cozzie says."Comes have snuggles with us."

Gary shyly gets on da bed. I antipoof him over and put him under da covers.

Gary crawl next to Timmeh and hugs him too.

"Night mom." Timmeh says." Night dad."

"Night ma." Gary says. "Night pop."

"Night Gareh." I reply Night Timmeh."

"Goodnight Gary." Cozzie says "Night Timothy."

I watch mah boy's drift to sleep .I can't believe it. I'm seeing it. But I must be dreaming. I look at Cozzie. Tear's filled his eyes.

"Three sons." Cozzie chokes out." Three perfect little gems . AntiWanda we don't have just a child. We have CHILDREN."

Tear's fall from me too. Cozzie reaches over bast he can and wipes them away.

"Rest my love." Cozzie tells meh." We have a full day with our Children to look forward to."

"Okay Cozzie." I reply, Wiping away his."Night babeh."

Cozzie stops mah hand when I pull away and kisses it.

"Goodnight,my beloved AntiWanda."

We both lay down and snuggle close to our babehs. I close my eyes and drift ta sleep. I was plum tuckered out. I was also da happiest woman alive.

End of AntiWanda's POV

Timmy's POV

I open my eyes. They felt funny. I roll onto my back and look at the ceiling. It wasn't cracked anymore. I sit up. The whole room didn't look old anymore. It looked pristine. Like I've gone back into time, when it was new. I look around. Dad looked different. HE didn't Just have fox ears any more. HE was a complete Fox furry.I touch his noes. It was moist and cold. Mom was the same way. Was this how they really looked.

"Man mom's cute." NegaMe thinks to me.

"Yeah." I agree."Dad's cute too." NegaMe nods.

"Yeah, they almost look like dolls."Gary remarks.

Mom yawns and sits up.

"Morning Mother." NegaMe call to here. Sleep well?"

Mom nods.

"Mornin NegaTimmeh.I sure did." She replies." Had night terrors da rest of da night long."

I'm guessing for a Antifairy that's a good thing.

"Morning mom." I call." Whens dad getting up."

"Mornin Timmeh."Mom replies." "He'll be up in a lil bit."

Mom yawns again.

"Morning ma. So how come your furries?"Gary ask.

"Mornin Gary I. . Huh?" She asks. "You got your antisight?"

"Our what?"NegaMe asks.

"AntiSight." Mom says."Before you had fairy sight, which mean you were able ta see da world as da fairies saw it."

"But with antisight. You see the world in it's raw form." Dad says. "Fairies tend to sugar coat things for they're god children. We antifairies don't. We know you can handle the truth."

Dad sits up and yawns.

"Good morning adds. "Good morning Love."

"Morning Father." NegaMe,Gary and I reply.

"Mornin babeh." Mom says.

"So your really this cute?" I ask.

Dad blushes.

"If you mean if this is my true form." He replies. "Then yes."

"It's gettin late." Mom says." We better get Timmeh ready for school."

"I have to go to school?" I whine." Why?"

"You need human interaction" Dad says. "Besides it helps me be able to be on earth."

I blow out a sigh.

"If it help you dad." I sigh then fine."Who's going with me?

"Your Mother."Dad says." I have paper work to file."

I smile at him.

" Okay." I agree.

Dad fills the bath. I sit on the side and watch the water flow.

"What Are me and . . " Gary begins looking at NegaMe." Um. . Who is he?"

"That's NegaTimmy, my NegaSelf." I tell Gary.." NegaMe this is Gary, My imaginary friend."

"Hey booboo." Gary says

"Hi." NegaMe says with a smile. "So what are we going to do?"

"You'll be spending the day. . ."Dad begins then pauses "My evilness what are we going to do with you?

"We'll get daddy to watch you." Mom says

"Indeed." Dad agrees." Any other question's?"

"Yeah. Why is the tub so big?" Gary asks. "Are we all getting in at one time."

"Of course we are." Dad says." What family doesn't bath together?"

"Human ones." I reply.

Mom gets undressed. Dad does too. Me and NegaMe and Gary undress shyly. Soon we're all in the tub. It felt natural. In no time I'm swimming around playing with NegaMe and Gary. Mom Just floats on the water. Dad lays back and relaxes. It felt more like a day at the pool then a bath. Man, Life here is awesome.

End Timmy's POV

HP's POV

I ping into the kitchen.

"Where are they?"Tony wonders. "You don't think Ti tried to run away?"

"He wouldn't do that."Tommy Shouts." Timmy loves us."

" He hates us.' Tony sighs, sitting down." He hates poor Havoc most of all."

"What makes you think I hate dad?" Timmy says "Uncle Eddie was the one chucking peas at him last night."

We turn around and almost collectively faint. Timmy was with two other boys. They could be his twins. I new one was NegaTimmy. But the other boy looked human. AC and AW looked like their were on cloud nine. I can't blame them. They now had triplets. I guess it hasn't kicked in.

" Holy carp Eddie?' Timmy gasps. Dashing to Tommy. " Your the cutest raccoon EVER.

Timmy pulls a deeply blushing Thomas into a hug. Okay. .it seems it did.

" I'll put on da vittles.' AntiWanda says.

"Father, why are you here?" AC asks. "It's still early."

"It's Seven o' clock. I inform him.

" My evilness." AC gasps."Timothy will be late for school."

"I could not go," Timmy suggests." What's one day from Crocker's rambling"

"Timothy it is never okay to neglect your education." I tell him." It helps you become a talented magic user."

Timmy rolls his eyes."

"A, human don't teach magic. B, every thing I need to know I can learn from my parents.' Timmy replies." And C, How would you like being cooped up in a room with a nut case who rambles on about fairies all day."

"That's it.' AC says." Your going to private school."

Ac turn to me.

"Father do you have the file?" AC adds. I hand it to him."

"Let's see what we have hear."AC remarks."Oh Father can you watch NegaTimmy and Gary for that day."

"Sure, I'd love to." I agree.'Where did Gary come from?"

"Timmeh wish fur Gary."AntiWanda says."I don't know where my negaboy popped from."

"He was inside me the whole time."Timmy says. "He came out to say hi to dad at the video store."

No soon have we all sat down Jorgan atomicpoof into the room. Cosmo and Wanda was with him.

"Hey, jarhead." Timmy snaps. "Ever heard of. . I don't know, a phone."

"Yeah, and standing on that table?" NegaTimmy adds."Come on man, We eat on this shit."

"Where the hell you punks were raised." Gary huffs." A swamp?"

"Um. .sorry?" Jorgan stammer.

The fairies float from the table.

"AntiCosmo what if the meaning of this!" Jorgan boom."

"Dude, I'm right freakin next to you." Timmy shouts." I'd like to past twelve WITHOUT a hear aid damn it!"

Jorgan looks at Timmy shocked.

"Um. .turner?" Jorgan call to the boy puzzled.

" Sport, what's gotten into you?" Wanda asks flying to him."You seem. . Mad."

"What? I don't like jerks screaming in my ear." Timmy says." How's that mad?"

Timmy point to AC

"Plus the man's right there." Timmy adds." He's not deaf, there's no need for Jorgan to bark like he lost his mind."

Cosmo floats to Timmy.

" I brought you a cookie.' Cosmo says." I missed you."

The two hug.  
>"I missed you too Cosmo."Timmy says. "Thanks for the cookie."<p>

Cosmo floats to Gary.

" Hey Gary, long time no see." Cosmo chirps." Hows it hanging?"

"It's all good booboo." Gary says.

"As I was saying.' Jorgan says." How dare you steal custody of Timmy from the Turner's."

I, my friends am floored. I was hoping he open himself to them. But damn. This is better then I could have dreamed of.

"I only granted Timothy's wish." AC replies. "He doesn't want them anymore."

"Timmy turner do you know what you have done?" Jorgan Booms." DO YOU!?"

"Dude! pop a mint, smoke a fatty and calm the hell down." Timmy replies calmly." Like I said I'm right Freakin NEXT TO YOU! SO STOP YELLING IN MY FUCKING EAR!"

"Timothy." Ac call."Mind your language."

"Sorry dad." Timmy replies." But jarhead's annoying."

"He is indeed." AC agrees.

The fairies gasp.

"T. .Timmy, did you call AntiMe. . Dad?' Cosmo asks. "Why would you do that?"

Timmy looks at the horrified fairies.

" Because he's been brainwashed." Jorgan says."They put some kind of spell on him."

"Paranoid much."Tommy remarks. "Damn you guys are pathetic."

"Wait why are you pixes even here?" Wanda asks." I knew it you pixies threw the competition."

I stand and clap.

" Okay you got us, we did."I reply."But AC never needed to beat us to get Timmy. He needed to beat you."

"And thank to Cosmo he did." Tony says,"Our relationship with him mean nothing."

"I'd expect that from HP's right hand pixie." Wanda huffs. "Darn boot licker."

"Actually, I'm HP's right hand pixie." Tommy says."And I'm not a boot licker."

Wanda looks at Tony.

"Who's he?" She asks.

"I'm Richards." Tony says."From accounting."

"How the heck did you think he was Sanderson?" Timmy ask

Wanda looks at the two.

"They look alike." Wanda says." Look at them."

"Wanda? Are you blind." Timmy huffs. " Sanderson's has black spiky hair. Richards has blond curly hair. Their raccoon marking aren't even the same."

"They don't all have black hair?" Wanda asks

And Timmy face plants on the table.

"Save your breath Timothy.'AC says."It's a lost cause I assure you."

"My head hurts." Timmy whines .

"Yup talkin ta fairies will do dat to ya." AntiWanda says coming in with our food."Eat up."

The fairies recoil in horror.

"Timmy you not going to eat that are you?" Jorgan Asks. "It looks sick."

"It green." Wanda says."And gloppy."

"I think it's moving." Cosmo says." Run, it'll eat you."

"Want a bite Cosmo?" Timmy asks

"Yeah." Cosmo shouts.

Wanda' holds him back.

"Daww I wanna taste." Cosmo whines.

"It's most likely poison to you." Wanda says.

AntiWanda glares at them. Timmy looks at them, his plat then finally AC.

"Dad?" Timmy calls to him.

" Yes Timothy?" AC replies, flipping through his paper.

He hand NegaTimmy the night life section. And Gary the sports section.

" Are fairy's high on acid?"Timmy asks. " All I see are bacon and eggs."

" Yes, they do tend to make one wonder about that." Ac replies." But as far as I know, they are not."

"HEY!" The fairies huff. Jorgan grabs AC.

" Return him to the Turner's." Jorgan boom." Or else."

"We both know you don't have a legal leg to stand on." Havoc says."Now put me down."

"We're still going to fight you in court." Wanda shouts." When we get Timmy back, he'll wish himself back to the turners."

"No I won't. So tell me."Timmy remarks. "Are you willing to be stuck in antifairy world?"

All eyes turn to Timmy. HE was glaring at the fairies.

"Oh wait, I almost planning to drop me if you win." Timmy adds. "You only fight to get me back out of spite."

"What?" AC growls." If your going to leave him, then let him stay with me. Where he's loved."

"Loved my ass." Jorgan growls ."Your freak don't even have a heart. How can you love."

"At leas I never stoop so low as to use a child as a weapon."AC growls." Nor as a tool for revenge."

"You were going to use Poof as a weapon." Wanda counter.

"No ,I was going to use him as a battery." AC points out." That's a whole nother matter."

Cosmo float to Timmy and sits next to him.

"Timmy don't you love use."Cosmo asks. "Don't you love the tuners?"

"Though I hate the Tuners."Timmy replies. "I do love you Cosmo, and Poof In fact more then you love me. But I want to stay with my real family. And that's AntiCosmo and AntiWanda. And when he's born Antipoof .Ether way I'm going Two lose you. I might as well be where I'm wanted."

Timmy leans close to Cosmo. I think he Whispers something in cosmos ear. Because Cosmo suddenly blushes and giggles.

"We'll suing for custody." Wanda growls."If I can't have him as a god child. I'll have him as my son. I won't let you keep him."

"You make him sound like pet." Gary remarks.

"Meh, that what he is too them." NegaTimmy remarks."Oooh a new clubs opening tonight."

"NegaTimothy ,No clubbing on a school night." Ac remarks." AS for you Wanda. You have no legal ties to him."

"They can't legally sue at all." Thomas says holding up a file"

"What?" Jorgan growls.

The ass grabs Tommy. Timmy Jumps onto the table and leaps off again. Doing a impressive flip the air, He snatches Thomas from Jorgan and land on the floor behind me.  
>Hey Jorgan." Timmy growls ."Keep you grimy mitts Off 't make me wish for something to clobber you with"<p>

"Um. .thanks." Stammers A shy Thomas.

Timmy put Tommy down.

"Are you okay?"Timmy asks. "He didn't hurt you pretty wings did he?"

"No,I'm okay." Tommy replies.

Tommy comes and picks up his fallen folder.

"Only Timmy can challenge the result of the bet." Tommy says. "Without his consent, you jerks. . .or Wishes. Can't even file your objection. Evan if you did had his consent. All bets are final."

"What?" Wanda gasps. "No! Timmy, your smart. You can find away around "

"Okay." Timmy says." Do you really want to be with me.'

"Yeas.' Cosmo shouts. "We love you. We want to be with you no matter what."

"No mater what?" Timothy asks

"Turner what are you up too?" Jorgan asks.

"Who me?' Timmy Ask. "Nothing at all."

Timmy walk to his seat and turn to face the room.

"I promise Wanda ."Timmy says. Bow slightly." I'll find away to keep you. Again."

"Timothy." Ac gasps.

Timmy straightens eyes seemed cold somehow. Though he was smiling. His eyes were almost glaring at Wanda

"Thanks sport."Wanda chirps. "I knew I could count on you."

"Of course Wanda." Timmy says. "No need for you to actually worry. I'll do as I always do as fix things."

Timmy turns to his parents.

"I better get ready." Timmy says."Thanks for the grub mom. It was yummy."

Sure babeh." AntiWanda says antipoofing the rest into a bread pocket." Finishes eating while you get ready."

"Okay." Timmy says ,taking the breakfast pocket." Thanks again.

Timmy turns around and leave to get ready for school.I don't know why but Timmy's tone worried me

End of HP's POV

Later

Timmy's POV

I sit in the lunch room waiting for my friends to Join me. As far was they know child services caught up to the tuners. They lost custody of me. And I was adopted by AntiCosmo and Mark sits next to me. Chester sits on the other side of me. AJ sits across from me. Sanjay and elmer sit at his side.

"Dude how are you holding up?" AJ ask. "I heard what happened with the man."

"The man who adopted you seemed really mean." Sanjay says.

Elmore Nods.

"Yeah really sinister."Chester agrees."He's not cruel to you is he?"

"Nah, dad's really nice."I reply."And so is my new mom."

Just then one of Trixie's lackeys announces her room turns to here. It's stranger I felt nothing. Like I could care less. In fact I remember all the time she totally blew me off and feel a little pissed. I don't know why I ever liked that spoiled selfish girl who only cared about her image. Then Veronica walks in. My heart skips a beat. She was odd, and kinda crazy. But know that I think about it. It was kinda cute.I Let out a sigh. Then again she might be just as shallow a Trixie. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try. I shake the thought out my head. Why bother. They do hang out together.

Guys flock to grovel at Trixie's feet. Like a pack of needy dogs begging their master for some sign of makes me sick to think I was once one of those currs. It's weird, but no one hitted on Veronica. I wonder if she'd single.

Gazing at Trixie again?" A.J asks

"Give it up dude." Chester says.

"I have." I reply. "I'm not interest in her anymore."

"Going for the hard to get rout, huh." AJ remarks."Not going to work."

I look at A.J. Why must he act like such a know-it-all.

I'm Serious." I tell him."I'm over her."

My friends laugh. Except Mark.

"Good for you bra" Mark says." There like more fish in the sea"

Then it happen I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn to see Tootie standing next to me. I can only stare at her. When the hell did she get so damn cute.

"Timmy I made you this." Tootie says shyly. It's chocolate cupcakes with strawberry jam Filling.

Thank."I rely taking the cupcakes.

"Well. . .bye."Tootie says rushing off. Funny I kind wish she had stayed.

"Ahem."Trixie says stopping at out table." This is the new popular old ones to drafty. "

"You'll all have to leave."Tad says

"Make it snappy." Growls Chad.

Remy just quietly looked at his phone.

My friends flees. Mark and I stay seated.

"I don't give a rats ass how drafty you damn table is."I snap." You guys can go fuck yourselves for all I care."

Rocky Comes and glares at me.

"Well well if it isn't knuckles McGee." I remark " Tell me, what's bring s you more shame. The fact you paid to scare kids like a homely beast. Or the fact you've been reduced to little more the a lumbering thug."

Rocky grabs my shirt. I look him dead in the eyes. I had no reason to fear him. Mom was disguised as my bracelet. She'd let no harm come to or no.

"Seriously dude. Is this really what you want in life. "I ask."What happed to you dreams? Did you ever have any?"

"This coming from some loser kid."Rocky growls. "Why should I listen to you?'

"Your right I am a loser Kid." I reply." But I'm still a kid. I can change my destiny any time I want. After all. I still have high school and collage ahead of me. Your an adult."

"So?" Rocky huffs.

"So? You what in your thirties? What what have you done With You life." I laugh." Look where you are now."

"Wh. .what's wrong with my life?"Rocky asks

A cruel laugh escapes me.

What's Wrong with it?" I mock. "Look at you. Little more then a hired goon."

I look darkly into Rocky's , I out right glare into them

"No, you amounted to nothing more then lowly Curr at the feet of some spoiled little bitch and her stuck up friends."I growl. "Following her around. Attack those who dare upset her. Things you know is petty. But you don't dare bite the hand that feed you. Living life following her whims.

"I. . I. .I?"Rocky Stammer.

"You what? Your a good hard working ,little curr?" I laugh. " Do you get the best table scraps, yes? The juiciest bone ,yeah?"

"I'm a man!" Rocky scream.

"Ha! You nothing more then Trixie's pet bitch." I mock." Tell me on holidays, if you've been really good. Do you get to visit with your balls. Or did the Tangs toss them out with your humanity, your dignity, and you FUCKING SELF RESPECT!"

I grab Rocky's Shirt and pull myself closer

"Then again what do you, a mindless beast need of that." I sneer." Now let me go, or I'll have worthless hide tossed into the the slammer for assaulting a minor."

Rocky puts me down and runs off crying.

All eyes look at my shocked. I merely dust myself off and return to my lunch.

"Dude you never stop amazing me." Mark remarks shocked.

"Heh heh thanks.' I laugh.

I turn to the popular kids.

"Ether sit down or go away." I snap."I'm not moving."

The cool kids growls and walk off. Veronica looks back at me. I smile at her and she turns away blushing.

At recess

I hang out under a tree. AJ needed the guys help with something. He told me to find a play to play catch.

I wonder what's taking them?" Mom remarks.

"Ether they ditched me.' I reply. "Or their begging to cool kids to forgive me, on my behalf."

"I'm not sure I like eder of dem options. "Mom sighs

Mom antiPoofs into a cat and sit at my side.

"I'm proud of how you told off dat goon." Mom says." You reminded of your daddy da way ya stared him down."

"I did? " I ask."You are?"

"Yup." Mom says. " I'm powerful proud. Keep it up and you'll grow up to be a evil sweety just like Cozzie."

"Timmy!" Tootie shouts coming over to me.

"What is it Tootie?" I ask

I heard your not into Trixie any more." Tootie says." Can I be your girlfriend?"

"No." I reply

"Why not?" Tootie asks.

" I don't want to be your boyfriend.' I reply. "It's simple as that."

Tootie sits next to me.

"Tootie go away."I growl.

"Not till you admit your my boyfriend."Tootie says.

I look at Tootie. She was as bad as those currs around Trixie. AS bad as I was with Trixie.I was as bad as Trixie. I never saw the gem smiling at me.

"Tootie, go find someone else to like." I tell her."You'll be better off, Trust me."

"Timmy are you okay?" Tootie ask "You seem sad."

"Why do you care."I ask "How can you care after the way I treat you?"

"I'm just waiting for you to realize how totally in love with me you are."Tootie says. "Why?"

Tootie looks at me so sweetly.I stand and walk away.

"How come ya don't want to date her?" Mom asks.

"1., I'm don't deserve her" I reply "2, she really is better off with out me."

I'm pulled to a stop. I turn to see Tootie holding my shirt.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye, boyfriend?" Tootie asks with a smile.

I pull Tootie's hand from my shirt. I lift it up and kiss it.

"I'm not you boyfriend .' I tell her. "See ya cutie Tootie."

I look for my I'm walking Remy crashes into me.

"What's were you going Urchin." Remy growls

I stand and offer him my hand.

"At least you have some manners." Remy huffs as I help him up.

I slip my arm his waste and pull him close.

"I'm not going to take too much of you calling me Urchin, rich boy."I Hiss at Remy.

I grab Remy's hair. HE yelps in pain.I enjoy the sight of it,

"You'll find my Patience aren't without limits." I add

"Let me go." Remy growls.

I let go of Remy's hair. Remy glares at me. I Pull him closer.

You know what Remy?" I ask

"What."Remy Huff

I touch Remy's face.

"Yur breath taking when your angry." I tell him

I push Remy back. Remy starts to fall to the ground. I catch his hand, stopping his decent, and pull him up right. When he's stable. I bow slightly and kiss Remy's hand. I give him one last smile before continuing on my way.I find my friends playing ball. Mark was looked like he was looking for someone. He seemed his eyes fall on me, he smiles.

"Yo Timmeh!"Mark shouts." What took ya."

My other "friends" freeze place and look at me.

I was waiting on the other side of the school yard." I reply. "Where A.J told me to find a spot to play ball."

"No I told you to find a spot here."AJ says. "You just misunderstood me. Tsk, no wonder you get F's all the time."

"Look if you guy don't want to hang out with me,then fine." I tell them. "But you don't have to lie,just say so."

"Whoa, no one's saying that." Chester says.

"It was just a mis understanding." Elmore says.

That's all Timmy"Sanjay says

"Don't be such a emo." AJ says."Now let play ball.

"Fine." I agree

I make a note to spend less time with them.I make a point to trust them a little 'll hurt less when they abandon me. I look at mark. He had that worried look in his eyes. Him, I might keep.

*Later*

I sat at my desk. I was taking a math test.I knew most of the answers.

"Timmeh dat dat ain't da right answer, try again."Mom says

I rethink is and come up with the right one. With mom's help I'm fairly sure I aced it.

"I didn't know you were good at math." I remark.

"I'm not." Mom says "but day taught that math tah me in should be doing physics by know."

'Man Mom's more smart then most humans." I think to myself."And she's considered to have a low I.Q"

"Class while I judge You HARSHLY on your Test." says."We have a gust speaker here who want guilt you,I MEAN, encourage you to do volunteer work."

"Hello children I ." Some lady says. "I here to talk to you about animal abuse."

"What the hell."I huff"Is this legal?"

"Hey I don't want to listen to this crap ether." says " But apparently this falls under sensitivity training."

"What's you name little boy?" asks

"IT Timothy." I reply "Timothy Issmade."

"DO you like animals Timmy?" as us.

"Sure, deep fried, bar-b Qed , or hickory smoked."I reply.

My classmates laugh.

"So you okay with a poor animal dying to fulfill you needs."She asks

"Hey it's Darwin's law."I point out."Don't like it take it up with mother nature."

Every year poor animals are being kept in horrid conditions . says "Force fed to fatten them up for they can talk do you know what they'd say?"

"Hey Bubba pace da gravy." I reply. Dis here corn's kinda dry."

Everyone around me laughs.

"No they'd say let me out." says."I want to be free."

I raise my hand.

"Yes Timmy?" says

"You do know the the animals in the wild live in worst condition." I point out."Livestock have warm shelters to stay in. While wild animal are lift cold and starving in the winter months."

just stares at me.

"Just watch the movie." She growls.

We watch some move about slaughter houses.

Mark and I a joke back and forth.

"Nu, don't take meh, take my sister she's a bitch." Mark whispers to me."

"Take my boyfriend, dat ass cheat on me with every heifer in the herd anyway."I chuckle.

It film sows a young ping being class shutters.

"I need an adult. I need an adult." I whisper to Mark." Wait a sec, Crap I need some OTHER adult."

" Hur hur goes in, balls come out."Mark replies giggling."Knife goes in balls come out."

The class muffs giggles and snickers.

When the movie's over step before the class.

"After seeing that,who here thinks it okay to eat meat?"She asks.

Everyone in the class raise their hands.

"How's this possible." asks

"Your surprised?"I ask."Have you seen the video games We horror movies We watch?"

"Besides Timmy and Marks jokes made it even less scare."Tootie says

The home bell as stares at me like she was about to ring my neck.

"Before you go I have your test results." says

hand out the papers

"It pains me to give you this.' says."But you got a B Tur. . Issmade."

I smile and take the paper.

"Way to go Timmeh." Mark cheers as we leave the class.

"How'd you manage to pull that off?"AJ asks

"Just knew the answers." I reply."

"Seriously."Chester says. "How'd you do it?"

"I knew the answers." I repeat.

"Riiight."Chester and AJ says.

You can tall us later." Sanjay says"When there's no adults around."

"Dude what are you talking about"?" Mark asks ,sounding puzzled. ":He like just ."

"For get it Mark." I sigh.

When we get outside, we see it raining. I let out a annoyed sigh.

"See ya Timmy."My Friends shout as they race off. Mark sits on the school steps next to me.

"You should hurry Home."I tell him.

"I'm good brah."Mark says

I lean back and sigh.

"Any signs of Mandie lately?" I ask

"Nope." Mark replies "So what's with the new look?"

"Just a change of pace."I reply. "OH before I forget,I No longer have Cosmo or Wanda."

"Really?" Marks asks

"Really, I live their counterpart's now." I tell him.

"Was he the dude I saw dropping you off?" Mark asks.

"Yup." I rely. "I hold up my bracelet. "AntiWanda's Right here."

Mom antiPoofs into a cat and curls up on my lap.

"Um.. Timmeh, he knows about your fairies?"Mom asks

"Yeah, it's cool because he's a alien."I tell her

"A alien PRINCE."Mark Correct me."From Ugopatamia."

"I've been dare."Mom says. "Day gots great spas."

"Cha, if anyone knows about mud baths it's us."Mark says

Mark suddenly turns into his true form and back.

"Crap I think the moister in the air is shorting out my fake a fyre."Mark says. "I knew I should have worn the water proof one."

"Want me to Wish you home?" I asks

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Mark ask

"Hey, I'm right here."Mom huffs.

"Mom's right." I reply."Besides, my dad should be here any minute."

"Okay Timmeh." Mark says."See you tomorrow brah."

"See yeah Mark." I wave to him." I wish marks was at in his ship at the Dimsdale dump."

Mom grants the wish and send him on his way."

Mom waves her wand and Antipoof something. I look around and nothing's changed.

"What did you do?' I ask

"I made it that you and mark can stay friends."Mom says. " I'm guessing you met him through a wish. And I'm gonna protect dat wish. Encase da fairies try an erase it."

"Thanks mom." I say hugging her.

I stare out into the rain.

"Hey mom?" I call to her.

"Yeah babeh?"Mom asks

"I really hate thunder storms." I remark.

"Whys that?" Mom asks

"They remind me of Tabby."I reply

"How's so babeh?" Mom asks

"We used to sit by our bedroom window, and pretend to control the storm."I reply."Now every time it thunders I think of her."

"You must really miss her."Mom says.

I fill my eyes. I hug mom a little tighter.

"One day Tabby." Whisper to no one."One day?"

One day what?" Mom asks

"Timmy!" Some one shout before I can answer.

I look up to see MR. And Mrs Turner running up to me.

"Oh sweety we missed you."Mrs Turner says

"Don't worry, we'll fight this in court." says

Why was everyone fighting for me. When they couldn't be bothered with me before.

"Why would you do that?" I ask "You never want to be around me before?"

"Of course we want you Tommy." says "We love you."

"Then why can't you get my name right?' I growl.

"I. . Um" stammer.

"Your mom's under allot of stress." says "We already lost one child, we won't lose another."

'Don't give me you don't give a shit about Tabby." I shout." You didn't give a shit about her when she went missing."

"Timmy Tabitha died."Mr,Turner says."You held her as she did."

"Shut up." I scream. "You. . stay away from me!"

I take off running. The Turner's race after heart was ponding. My head, the whole world was tears fell from grabs me.

"Let me GO!"I scream. "Just leave me alone."

"Timothy Calm down.'I hear dad says.

I look up. Dad was the one who grabbed me. Mom was next to him. I didn't even realize she antipoofed from my Turner come up to us as dad pulls me into his arms.

"What are you people doing here?"Dad growls."Why are you upsetting my son?"

"We came to see OUR son." says."You should know we're going to fight to get him back."

"If you were doing your duty as parent's."Dad huffs."You never would have lost him."

"We were doing our Job!" shouts." No you have any Idea how hard it is to raise that boy?"

"MY Timothy is a perfectly delightful lad."Dad says. "I can't wait to spend another delightful evening with him."

"You'll see, he's a evil seed." Mr.,Turner says."Sometime a whole evil plant."

"He's very unpopular." says."And kind of a Sissy."

"Madam I don't care if he broke the world record of or the most unpopular kid born."Dad says "I don't care if had a full sex change,He's is a CHILD. You haves No right to neglect him."

"And as for being Evil, that a load of horse shit. Timmeh's da sweetest boy around."Mom says. "If ya think so bad of da babeh, den ya really don't need to be his parents.  
>Dads picks me up and hold me close. It was comforting to have him near.<p>

"Dearest, let's go."Dad says "While we're wasting breath with these might be catching cold."

"You right babeh." Mom says

My parents turn and walk away. Leaving the Turner fuming in there wake.I stare back at them as I'm carried away. Do they really think Tabby's dead? Even if they did, they still didn't lose a wink over it. That is why I'll never forgive the fairies.

End Timmy's POV


	4. CH 4: The Boy TImothy

AntiWanda's POV

"Someday Tabby." Timmeh whispered. "Some Day"

You didn't give a shit about her when she went missing."Timmeh shouted.

"AntiWanda?"Cozzie call

I jump when he touches my shoulder.

"Darling we're home."Cozzie calls

"Oh, okay."I reply

"Are you okay sis?" Richy asks.

"You seemed out of it when we got to the car." Eddie says

"I'm okay." I reply

I get out da car. Cozzie was holding Gary. Daddeh was holding Timmeh. And Mama Was hold NegaTimmeh. All mah babehs were asleep. Funny I don't remember picking no one head inside. Richy , Eddie and I go into da living room. Da other's put da babeh's ta bed.

"Are you sure your okay?' Richy asks

"Yea. I was just thanking." I reply

"That's a understatement."Eddie says "what's on your mind?"

"I'll tell ya when Cozzie gets here."I reply

"AW are you okay?" Mama Asks

"Hi mama I ain't seen yur prettier red but in a while." I remark hugging him.

"My counter part insisted on seeing his new grand kids."Daddeh says

Cozzie sits next to me.

"How are you feeling love?"Cozzie asks

"I'm fine .II tells him."Just really confused."

"About What?"Daddeh asks

"About Tabby." I reply

She died in a hit and run.' Cozzie says." Terribly tragic."

"From what da Turner's say she died in da babeh's arms." I sigh.

"So what's to be confused about."Richy asks

"Timmeh said she went missing." I reply.

"What?" Cozzie Gasps.

Dat what he said." I reply" He also said somethang funneh before da Turner's showed us."

"What?' Eddie asks

"He said some day ."I reply

"Strange words indeed."Cozzie says. "What could they mean?"

"Did you asks?" Mama asks

I nod. "Da Turner's popped up before I could get a answer."I sigh. "I'm sure He would have told meh."

"How could you be so sure?"Cozzie asks.

"He brought her up on his own."I reply."He said they loved to watch the rain togedder."

I let out a sigh.

"Dat's why he can't stand ta listen to it rain now."I add. "He also started ta cry thinking about it."

"Someday ,eh." Cozzie sighs leaning back in his seat."Some da could mean he intends to find her."

"If dat's true, I'll move havening earth ta help him." I vow."I want mah babeh back."

"Do you really mean that mom?" Timmeh ask." We turn and look at him."

Timmy walks into da room walks into the room. NegaTimmeh and Gary was with him.

"I Sure do."I reply.

"We all want to help you Timothy."Cozzie say us."But we are at a lost."

"Please tell us what happened."Mama says

Timmeh looks at him

"Wow a AntiPixie." Timmeh remarks.

Timmeh walk over and crawls on mama's couldn't have grinned bigger. He out right purred when Timmeh touched his wing sadly.

"Antipixies are cute."Timmeh remarks.

"And pixies aren't."Daddeh huff.

How can you ask that?" Timmeh says." Look at you, hell look at him."

Timmeh says pointing to Eddi." If he's not the perfect example of prim pixie sexiness.I don't know what is."

Eddie blushes something fierce.

"Point taken." Daddeh says.

"Wait where's Eugene?" Timmeh ask.

"Spa day." Mama replies."With AntiEugene"

" says

"Timothy What can you tell us about your sister?"Cozzie asks

Timmeh eye drift to him. I don't know how long he stared at Cozzie.

"I can't tell you." Timmeh says

"Why?" Cozzie asks

"I don't trust you."Timmeh says.

Cozzie looks right hurt.

"I see."Cozzie says Sadly.

"No you don't."Timmeh says. "Not at all."

"What do you mean?' Daddeh asks.

You think I distrust you because you evil or because your a Antifairy right."Timmeh asks

"Am I wrong."Cozzie asks

"Yeah you are. I don't trust you because your a adult."Timmy says. "And because your a person."

"In confused?"I remark.

"Timothy's saying he doesn't trust people." Cozzies says" Am I correct."

"You are indeed."Timmeh says

The only exceptions is Me and NegaTimTim."Gary says.

"You trust the fairies." Cozzie huffs.

A dark laugh seeps out of Timmeh. I can't believe nah ears.

"I don't trust them worth shit."Timmeh says.

Timmeh sit up and slides off mamas lap. He comes right over and looks Cozzie in da eyes.

"I have more trust and faith in you then I'll Ever willing any fairy, EVER."Timmeh says. "One day I'll trust you with the true now today."

Cozzie picks up Timmeh and hugs him tightly.

"I look forward to the day I've earned that trust."Cozzie says

I look forward to dat day too. I want mah babeh to be himself around meh. Timmeh drifts to sleep in Cozzie settles Timmeh on his lap and antipoof a blanket around him.

Suddenly Wanda poofs into the room. Cosmo and Jorgan was with her.

"What are you doing to Timmy?!" She almost screams.

"He's letting me sleep on his lap."Timmeh says."Stop shouting like he cutting me eat my guts like dim sum."

"Why are you here?"I Huff. "Ain't you got a home?"

"I'm here for Timmy."Wanda says

Not this again." Cozzie huffs. Cosmo floats down and looks at NegaTimmeh.

"Cookie?" Cosmo offers

"Thanks." NegaTimmeh says

"Sorry I didn't say hi earlier."Cosmo says.

"It's cool." NegaTimmy says.

"Cosmo get await from that thing." Wanda snaps "It's filthy."

Timmeh sits up on Cozzies lap. He had dat cold look in his eye. Da one he had when he when he told off dat goon. Timmeh walked to Wanda and yanks her out da air by her tail.

"Wanda."Timmeh says wit a eerie calm.

"Yes Timmy?" Wanda stammers catching da cold look in his eyes

"Do my a favor." Timmeh says

"What?" Wanda asks

Timmy lean close to her. He still had a tight hold on her trembles under his harsh gaze.

"DON'T FUCKING INSULT NEGAME!"Timmy shouts."Okay?"

"O.. O . .okay."Wanda agree.

Timmy let's go of her tail and walks back ta pick up Timmeh and cradles him in his arms again.

"Wow, Timmy's cranky."Cosmo remarks.

"I think so."Wanda agrees."

"No , I just don't like rude fairies insulting my NegaSelf." Timmeh says " What brings you?"

"The turner have been granted temporary custody of you.'Jorgan says. "You can go home."

"I wish a had a gun." Timmeh wishes.

I antipoof him stands and walks over to Eddie.

"You know where they live." Timmeh says handing him da gun."Do what needs to be done."

Eddie takes it.

Gotcha." Eddie says hitching da gun.

Daddeh take da gun.

"Timmy your to young to be taking hits out on people."Daddeh says

"Indeed." Cozzie says."It's my fault for allowing them to remember."

" I Want them to."Timmeh says."I want them to feel my lost. To know there all their kids were ripped out their life because they didn't love them enough to be there."

"Timmeh." I gasps.

I wish the temporary custody oder was never issued." Timmeh says.

Cozzie grant his wish.

"Any thing else?"I ask, hoping they'll go away.

"Yes, AntiCosmo it's you turn to go to the chamber."

Cozzie heart stops.

"Very well." Cozzie says."Let us be off."

"What's the chamber?" Timmeh asks.

Cozzie stands and walks to our babeh.

"Worry not about such matters my sweet prince." Cozzie says sadly."I'll be home before you know it."

"Father, what's going on?" NegaTimmeh asks.

"Let's go Jorgan." Cozzie says.

"He's going to be tortured." Jorgan says."You can stop it turner, and you know how?"

""Jorgan you have no right to tell him of such things."Cozzie says.

Timmeh walks ta Jorgan.

"I know what you thinking."Cozzie says." "And don't you dare, Timothy."

"Father do Not presume to know me."Timmeh says and raise a gun to Jorgan.

Daddy look at his hand shocked.

"How . . When did he get that out my Hand."Daddeh gasps.

"Like you'd shoot me."Jorgan mocks.

"Here this Von'Strangle. "Timmeh says."Someday, in Some way I WILL make you pay for your crimes."

Timmeh pulls da trigger and shoots Jorgan dead in da eye."

Jorgan fall to the floor in pain.

"And if you ever,"Timmeh growls firing one bullet after another."Come near my family again.I'll make gut the next gun I have fires Fairite bullets."

Timmy lean close to the bleedin fair. Jorgan look up at Timmeh wit fear.

"That's a promise." Timmeh says as he tosses da gun aside.

"Timmy Have you lost you MIND." Wanda scream rushing ta Jorgan.

"I have actually."Timmeh says" A LONG time ago."

Gary and NegaTimmy walks out behind him.

I'm still working on getting you back." Timmeh calls back." Give me another day."

"End AntiWanda's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I stare shocked in Timothy's wake. Never have I ever seen such a dark look in his eyes. I know hate when I see it. And it filled my son eyes when he looked at Jorgan

"One day and you turn Timmy EVIL!" Wanda shouts.

"Never mind that."Jorgan says "Get me to a hospital."

Wanda poof off with Jorgan.

"I should go."Cosmo says."Bye everyone."

"So long Cosmo." I reply

Cosmo poofs after his wife.

"Father why did you give him back that gun." I snap.

"I didn't, honest."Father says."I didn't even feel him take it from me."

"Who knew Timmy could be so ruthless." Edward remarks.

"I did."AntiWanda says." Not cold enough ta shot somebody. But I knew he could be cold."

'What do mean?" I ask

"At lunch today, some kids tried to kick Timmeh off his table." AntiWanda says." They even called some goon on him."

"Timmeh wasn't harmed was he?"Mother asks

"No, he used his words."AntiWanda says.'Ta make da man cry like a babeh."

AntiWanda looks at me.

"He sounded like You Cozzie." AntiWanda adds." When you were his age and someone done pissed ya even told off some blond boy."

AntiWanda paused for a moment.

"Den again he could have been hitting on him."AntiWanda says."I'm not dat one."

"What?"Edward gasps"W..Was he prettier the me?"

"That's not important."Father says.

"Easy for you to say." Edward Whines."Your man isn't hitting on other dudes behind your back."

"He's Got you there daddeh"AntiWanda remarks."He was even hitting on a pretty lil girl wit glasses."

"He has me nowhere."Father huffs."He haven't even gathered the grapes to ask the kid out yet."

"You gotcha dare Eddie." Mother says

"He has me nowhere."Eddie huffs. "I just found out the kid might like me this morning. I haven't seen him all day.I ain't had a chance to run any game yet."

"He has a point."Mother says. "Then a again the kids a total babe, you should have chased him to his room and dropped a few lines."

"Fore evil sakes, will you people cut this mindless Chatter."I shout."We have a child in crises if you haven't noticed. We need to figure out how to help him. Not Whether or not Edwards missed his shot at him."

"Cozzie got a point."AntiWanda sighs.

"Yeah."Everyone else agrees.

I head out the room.

"Where are you going?" AntiWanda ask

"To talk to my son."I reply.

I antipoof up had crawled into my bed. HE silently stared off into space. I wonder what he's thinking about. I sit next to him. Timothy's eyes seemed so . .vacant. I don't know if he's sleeping or just staring I sit at his side.

"He's awake."NegaTimothy Remarks Coming into the room.

"Why is he staring off?" I ask

"It's what he does." NegaTimothy replies.

"Oh." I reply simply

"Will he respond if I call to him?"I ask.

"I dunno."NegaTimothy says.

"Timothy?" I call to the lad.

"Timothy's blinks then his eyes slowly drift to me.

"Yeah?" Timothy replies.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

Timothy sits up and faces me. His eyes stays fixed to expression is unreadable.

"I'll live." Timothy replies

I can't only stare puzzled at the of what to make of such a oddly placed statement.

"I'm sure you will." I remark. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you really want to know?"Timothy asks

"Yes." I reply.

Timothy lays back on the bed.

"Alive."Timothy says simply.

"Please forgive him, he's not trying to be rude."NegaTimothy says." He's just being honest. . And weird."

"I see." I reply

I am, in truth, Completely baffled by Timothy's odd behavior.

"How are you feeling?" Timothy asks suddenly.

"Fine thank you." I reply.

Timothy sits up. His lips curled into a impish a flash he pounces on me, pinning me to the bed.I look up at him shocked. I had no idea the boy was so swift.

"Just fine?" Timothy asks.

I feel Timothy's slender frame come to rest on lays his head upon my chest.

"Yes,I'm Just fine."I reply.

"Well then, if you just fine, and I'm just alive."Timothy says."Then it's a good day. Don't you agree NegaMe? EtherMe?"

"A very good days." NegaTimothy says.

"Very good indeed booboo."Gary agrees.

I turn to Gary's voice. I'm shocked to see him holding my wand. With a AntiPoof I find myself in the middle of the bed. Gary and NegaTimothy at my side. Timothy still on top of three boys seem to be sleep. I'm left alone to ponder, what the hell just happened?

End AntiCosmo's POV

HP's POV

"I wonder how's it's going." AntiWanda wonder's aloud.

"I'll go see." I tell everyone.

Ping to AC's room hoping they're 's was just creeping out of bed.

"How are they?" I ask.

"A tad unglued." AC says.

He tucks the children in and tip toe over to me. I ping us to the living room.

"How's Timmy?"Happy asks.

AC tell us of his bizarre encounter with him.

"Wow, the kid is coming unglued." Thomas remarks.

"I'm not sure if he's ever been all been all dare."AntiWanda remarks."Maybe he just learned to hide his crazy better."

"I hope you kept the recipe." AntiCosma says floating into the room."It seems you've won damaged goods."

"Mother Timothy's not damaged, He's just delicate." AC says. "What brings you."

"I've come to talk some sense into you."AntiCosma says." What good is it to have a god child as crazy as that one."

"I'm sure Timmy's one of a kind." Happy says.

"Then trade him in for another"AntiCosma huffs.

"I'm not sure it works that way."Timmy says."We're kids not baseball cards."

We all jump at his sudden presence.

"Where the devil did you come from." AntiCosmo gasps.

"Bedroom." Timmy replies simply.

"How did you get in here so fast Timothy?" Ac Asks

"Gary still had your Wand."Timmy says.

"I popped us here ."Gary says.

"I dought you were napping."AntiWanda remarks

"My comforts went away." Timmy says."Dark dream came too play."

"He was in no mode to unravel their dark mysteries." NegaTimmy adds."So he woke up."

"HE was no longer tired."Gary says." So he went to seek his comfort."

Timmy walks over to AntiCosma.

"What wrong granny." Timmy asks. "Don't want a psycho for a grand son? Or is it the hight?IS the buck teeth throwing ya."

Timmy raise a hand and NegaTimmy is antipoofed over to him.

"Rather have a fanged model?"Timmy adds."This ones fangs, pretty skin, dapper top hat. Does he suit your fancy more?"

AntiCosma looked at the boy with the same wide eyed shock we all did.

"How did you bring him over her."She asks

Timmy smiles as he caresses NegaTimmy's chest.

NegaMe is this a new shirt?" Timmy asks." Or are you using better fabric softener."

"New fabric how do you like it?"NegaTimmy replies

"Nice, very nice indeed."Timmy says. "It suits you."

Timmy lean close to his counter part and licks his turns and faces AntiCosma.

"Don't want,very well."Timmy says.

With a antipoof. NegaTimmy is sitting on AntiWanda's lap.

"Babeh." She squeals hugging the boy.

Timmy walks over to AC.

"Hello hello daddy." Timmy remarks. " Can I sit on you lap?"

AC smiles and lifts the boy up.

"Wait, where did these other children come from?"AntiCosma asks.

"Don't worry about it." Gary says walking to me.

I left him up as sit him on my lap.

Hay mom how are you feeling?"Timmy ask looking at AntiWanda.

"I'm happy." AntiWanda says." I got mah babeh's wit meh."

"If your happy, then so am I." Timmy says

"Really?"AntiWanda asks

"With a smile like your."Timmy replies."How can I not feel joy."

AntiWanda looks away blushing.

"Yur a slick talker boy." She giggles."Just like yo daddeh."

Timmy only smiled.

"Insane, weird, or out right Psycho. I don't think it matter's. This was the real Timmy we were seeing. The Timmy I don't think Cosmo OR Wanda ever met.A side Timmy only feels safe enough to show, because he's in OUR care.

End HP'S POV

Timmy's POV

I stare out at a pure black sky. It felt as though I was staring into infinity.

"Are you going to make any wishes?" Gary asks coming to my side.

'I don't know." I reply."Reality is still settling in.

I turn to face him.

"Where's the adults."I ask

"Kitchen cooking. " NegaMe replies coming to stand by Gary.

I nod and turn back to the night sky.

"Hey light me,What are you thinking?" NegaMe asks.

"Let's shake the world." I reply.

"Huh?" Gary and NegaMe asks.

I turn to them with a smile. Before can speak there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I tell them. "I'll explain when I get back.'

"Okay." Gary and NegaMe agrees.

I race to open the door. I don't know why but I really want to open it. Maybe it's because ,it'll make me feel like I really live here. I pause when I get t the door,hesitating to open it. I shake me head, and reach for the door.

"I'm being silly." I think to myself.

Before I can touch the door knob ,I'm pulled back.

"Timothy, don't touch that?" Dad says pulling me into his arms.

I look up at him puzzled.

"Thank evilness I got to you in time."Dad remarks hugging me tight."Timothy you must never open the door. It's far to could be attacked."

"Why would anybody attack us?" I ask."Who the heck starts a attack by knocking?"

"Light beings love to attack darkling."Dad says. "It's seen as a act of valor."

"A act of Valor?" I ask puzzled.

"Have you never heard of the brave hero going to slay the evil whatever in it's layer?" Dad asks. "What do you think this is?"

"OUR damn home!" I shout angrily.

"It's also the lair of the Evil AntiFairy Emperor AntiCosmo."Dad says.

He was was. Heck it was a evil fortress. But it was my home. He was my dad.

"Good and evil doesn't seem so black and white right now does it?' Dad remarks standing.

I jump and grab onto him when There's another knock at the door.

Make them go away." I plead.

"Clam yourself Timothy." Dad says. "I'll handle it."

Dad looks through the peephole.

"Hmm I think they left."Dad says turning to me.

Suddenly their's another knock.

"Oh evils sake." Dad growls.

Dad motions for me to back up. I back up and dad cracks the door open.

"Hello?" Dad call. "Odd, no one's there"

Dad opens the door wider. A blast ring out knocking him to the floor. A fairy starts to enter. Dad blasts him back out.

"Timothy close the door." Dad shout as he blasts another out. I dash forward and slam the door shut.

"Well down Timothy." Dad gasps.

I run to his side.

"Dad. . Your bleeding.' I gasp

"It's fine Timothy."

"F Fine! It's not fine!" I scream."Your bleeding!"

"Timothy calm down." Dad says.

I wish I could. I was suddenly scared. Not . . . not scared. Not scared, terrified.

"MOOOOM!" I scream. Grandpa!"

"What's all da yellin about?"Mom asks antipoofing to us.

"Fairies came and hurt my daddy." I sob, almost gasping for air."They hurt him like they hurt my tabby."

They tried to kill they tried to kill her.

End Timmy's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I look at Timothy shocked. AntiWanda pull the frightened child into her sobs not seemed as frightened as he was when I came into his room.

mother antipings to us and helps me to my feet.

"Shit AC What happened?" mother asks.

"A fairies attacked the house." I explain."I was blasted. In front of Timothy to make it worst."

There's a bam at the freaks out and cries harder.

" Make them go away." He sobs frantically.

I walk to the door. mother stands on the other side. I yank it open. A blast ring out. Mother and I return fire.

"We won't stop tell you return our stolen god child."One shouts.

"My son belongs with ME." I shouts.

"Their strong, but Me and Mother's combined strength is too much for them. They take their wounded and flee into the night.

I slam the door Runs and hugs me.

I kneel down and pull him into my arms.

"It's alright timothy. The stupid fairies are gone." I tell him."Your safe know."

Timothy sobs into me. The poor child shook violently.

"Daddy!" Timothy Shouts.

I jump at the sound of his voice. I almost blacked out on the child. Mother comes and helped me stand. AntiWanda comes and lifts up Timothy. In the distance I see NegaTimothy and and Gary looking at us.

" Come Have snuggies on the couch with Father." I call to them.

Mother helps me to the couch. Timothy comes to my side.I pull him to my lap. Gary and NegaTimothy sits at my side. I'm glad Timothy Seems to be calming down.

"I'm going to get AntiRip." mother says.

I nod and mother pings off.

"Where's Gramps?" Gary asks

"He and the other pixies were called off to a work emergency." I reply. "They'll be back soon enough."

"Father your in pain." NegaTimothy remarks." Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"

"I'm fine." I tell him. "Don't worry my dark poppet."

"Don't even try to lie to him." Gary remarks." NegaTimmy can sense when other's are in pain."

"An how would you know dat?" AntiWanda asks."You just "Met him dis morning."

"He told me?" Gary says.

"Don't lie Gary." I tell the lad ." Especially when your next to the master of lies."

Gary looks at me then Timothy. Gary looked near tears.

"Don't worry about it." Timothy says kissing Gary's forehead. "Mistakes happen. And these two are remarkably easy to talk to."

Gary looks down.

"I just know, okay." Gary huffs.

"Fair enough." I reply.

"AntiWanda comes and lifts Gary onto her lap.

"Your so cute when ya pout like that?" AntiWanda says kissing his cheek."

"I'm not cute, I'm Cool." Gary huffs. "And sitting on laps is so not cool. No offense TimTim."

"Non taken." Timothy says with a smile.

"Yur my babeh and I'll hold ya on mah lap and hug on ya all I like." AntiWanda huffs." Sides IF you so cool den everythang ya do is cool. Even sittin on yur mama's lap."

Gary just leans on her and pouts. I pull my dark poppet closer. He was such a quite child I note. He lean on me and snuggle is silent when mother Antipings in with AntiRip and AntiBinky.

AntiBinky takes Timothy of my lap and float to the other side of NegaTimothy. Mother lifts NegaTimothy onto his lap.

"How are you feeling?"AntiRip asks

"He's in allot of pain."NegaTimothy says.

"I'm not." I tell the lad.

"I'll be the judge of that." AntiRip says and begins the physical.

End AntiCosmo's POV

HP's POV

I moan and Turn om my side.

"He's coming to." I hear someone remark."Dad don't breath."

I stop breathing and look around. The room was on fire. Anthony helps me sit up.

What happened?" I asks.

" There was a explosion." Andreas says. They floor above us are collapsing."

I summon my strength and ping us out the faithful cubies huddle close to me.

"We have to look for survivors."I tell them."We weren't the only one's in the building."

Wreckage and Flames kept us from getting to the upper many are already dead. We carry the survivors body pixies carry the we get to the third floor another explosion shakes the building.

"It sounded like it came from one of the upper floor." Thomas remarks.

Before I can reply pain shot through me .I stumble to my knees. Luckily I wasn't holding anybody.

"Sir!" My cubies shout.

"I'm fine." I gasp. "Search the floor while I rest."

Free handed pixies scatter and search the comes and kneel at my side.

"I'll carry you sir." He says." Please don't argue.I won't take no for a answer."

"Heh,very will whelp." I chuckle "If you insist."

I lean on the wall.I close my eyes for a moment.I'm startled by another explosion. All around me pixies were on fire. My sons are on fire. I try to go to them. But I can't move. I try desperately but my body won't obey.

"Thomas! Anthony."I Scream.

I try with all my might. But it's as thought I'm being held down."

"Dad! Wake up."I hear Thomas shout.

I jump and look around.

Thomas was holding me down. AC and Anthony looked down at me with concern.

"My babehs."I breath out falling backwards." Are you alright. Did my Little pixies make it out?"

"All the pixies on the lower floors made it out. " AC says." Other then the ones you know of,ok there have been no more casualties."

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Your in the hospital." AC says.

I look at AC.

"Why are you wearing a hospital gown." I growl. "You were healthy when I left."

"AR was running some tests on me." AC says." I told him I was fine. But you know how he worries."

"He got blasted at the door." Thomas says." Fairies attacked the house after we left."

"By the night." I gasp." Are the kids okay?"

"For the most part."Ac says sadly

"How aren't they okay?" I ask

"Timothy say me get attacked." AC says." The poor boy had a panic make matter worst he saw them rush you poor lad had another breakdown."

"Where is he?" I ask.

AC point to a bed in across from us. Timothy was laying in it asleep.

"They had to sedate him." Anthony says. " When they did, both Gary and NegaTimmy fainted. Cure think they may be linked somehow. So closely that when something effect one.

"It effects them all." I finish for him.

"Indeed." Antony Confirms.

"Dad, your awake." AR says coming over to me.

"How ya feelin daddeh?" AW asks,

" I'm worried." I reply." My kid gets attack, I'm bombed and my grandson's having panic attacks."

"If it makes thing easier." Timmy says weakly." You can put me on meds. It's all the rage on earth.'

"Timmy you should be resting." AR says. "Go back to sleep."

"I hate sleeping." Timmy says. " Are you okay grandfather?"

"I'll live." I reply." I didn't make it to this age by being a sissy."

"Why do I feel drugged?" Gary asks. " Last Time I check TimTim got the needle."

"I decided to share my high."Timmy replies.

"If that's possible then do me a favor and don't do crack." NegaTimmy says.

"Do you boys always wake at the same time?" AC asks.

"Yeah." Gary says. "When we're close enough to each other."

Timmy slides out the bed and comes over to me. I lift him onto the bed. Then Gary. And finally NegaTimmy. The three leans on me and drifts back to sleep.

"Daaww, mah babeh wanted to be near Grampy."AW coo.

"How is the old boy?" AC asks

"Dad will be fine." Ar says."And so will you."

"Good to know." I sigh out leaning back onto the bed.

Timmy and his brother's snuggles close to me.

Get some rest everyone."Ar says." I'll be back when I finish my rounds."

AB comes into the room and nestles down with Tommy and Tony. AntiWanda lays on Ac's bed with him.

"Hey AB." I call to him.

"Hi daddy.I got the full report for you to got over tomorrow." AB says.

"Thanks." I tell him.

Eugene and the rest of my cubies nestle down at the foot of my finally comes in and settle on a bed. I smile to him as he does so. My boy smiles in lyes next to me. AntiTommy and Anti Tony curls up with there counter parts. As does his AntiCubies.

I smile at the sight of my little tribe snuggled together.I let out a content sigh and close my eyes

"Psst, hey TimTim." Gary Whispers to Timmy "You never told us what you meant about shaking the world."

Shaking the world? Timmy what are you planning in that not so innocent head of your?

"I'm finding every loop whole the magic high council overlooked and driving a tank through it."Timmy Replies

"Good luck." I think to myself. "I've looked."

"Light me don't you think the grown ups looked for them already?"NegaTimmy asks

"Sure."Timmy replies simply

"Don't you think if they were any ,They would have found them by now?" Gary asks

"No."Timmy says." If they had antifairy world would be full poof antifairy children and and Human kids like me."  
>"Antifairy babes are out lawed." I tell him.<p>

"No FAIRY baby's are I checked."Timmy says. "Antifairies can have kids if they wanted to."

"We can't "AC says." Not without forcing out counter parts to have a child."

"That's not true."Timmy says.

AC sits p on the bed.

How so?" he ask. I was curious myself.

"Hey uncle AR, what happens when a pixie gets pregnant?"Timmy asks

"There counter part's have a baby soon after."AT replies "Just like with any magic race."

"Gramps was able to have a Dad." Timmy says. "I'm guessing grand ma had Cosmo?"

"Yeah,I did.' Happy says."He's my little boy."

"There you have it?" Timmy says.

"I'm lost." Gary remark.

"Timmy that's brilliant,"Ar gasp

I'm lost too." AW huffs."One of you varmint's fill us in.,"

"Timothy's proposing that we you Pixies to act as surrogates to have children at OUR leisure." AC says. "But how will that gain us HUMAN children?"

"Simple. . .'Timothy worlds drift as he passes out.

The sedation over took him Again.

Gary says. "I'll Tell. You the rest in the morning."

"After you feed us a good dinner . . I mean breakfast." NegaTimmy finishes for Gary.

And with that he's too is fast asleep.

"Shake the world." AntiWanda remarks."He's sure is yo boy, ain't he Cozzie?"

"Indeed." AC says."It's be horribly fun raising those little scamps."

Shake the world. No wonder the fairies don't want the antifairies to have go kids. Too keep kids like Timmy from people like my AC. Sadly. .those days seem to be coming to a close.

End of HP's POV


	5. CH 5: Boss

Timmy's POV

I wake at dawn. Well close to it.

"LightMe you should rest more."NegaTimmy thinks to me.

"NegaUS is right."Gary says "it's too damn early.

"Go back to sleep."I think to them. "I'll be alright on my own."  
>"Are you sure?" NegaTimmy ask.<p>

"We don't want you to be lonely."Gary adds

"I'll be fine."I reply "There's no need for you to be up when your so tired."

"Okay Timmy." They agree.

I smile as I feel them drift back to sleep.

I ease out the bed and walk over to the world was still fast asleep. Day was barely breaking.

"You shouldn't get out of bed." I remark.

"I'll be fine."Gramps remarks."It'll take more then a little bomb to take me out."

"It was enough to kill dozens of innocent pixies."I point out. "And You,Had you been in your office."

"What make you so sure I wasn't."Gramps asks

"Did you see your building?" I asks

"No We could even search the top ten floor. "Gramps said too much dabree,why?"

I turn and look at him

"There was nothing to search. The top floor were blown away." I inform him. "Which if I'm not mistaking includes you office."

"And if my guess is right, the bomb was set off in there."Gramps gasps.

"Most likely."I remark turning back to the window.

" I wonder, How many of the fallen were gay."I add

"What brought that up?" Gramps asks

"It's just something on my mind."I reply.

"A few of them." Gramps says. "Some may have been secretly married."

"Huh, I wonder how does widows and widowers will receive the survivors benefits."I wonder aloud." How many will be forced to morn their beloved. And act as though nothings wrong?"

"Good question."Gramps sighs.

"But hey your fine and you wings are safe." I add." So I guess it doesn't matter."

"That's not fair." Gramps huffs.

"True." I concede." But being forced to morn in silence. Watching the benefits the rightfully belong to you go to you mates legal spouse, is hardly fair ether."

Gramps let's out a heavy sigh.

"Damn kid you don't pull any punches do you."Gramps asks"You must really think I'm a coward."

"I think you are. . A person." I reply. "And as a person, you are deeply flawed, just like the rest of us."

I look past gramps to the sleeping cubies on the bed.

"Are hey all gay?" I ask

"Yeah.'Gramps confirms.

"Are you dating them all?" I ask

"We're in a open relationship." Gramps replies.

"What would you do if one of them got caught?" I ask"Would you wings be suddenly Worth the risk then? When the one on the chopping block is your beloved."

I turn to look at Gramps. He seemed so hurt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be grilling you like this." Add softly." Your hurt, and you lost your precious Pixies. I'm sorry."

He comes over and hugs me.

"Please understand Timmy. The law was handed down from the magic high council to ALL the light world." Gramps sobs into me. "If I could reverse it, I would. I swear to you I would."

"I believe you Grampy." I tell him."Please calm down."

A chair is pinged up and Gramps takes a seat. I'm pulled onto his lap.

"How do you even know of such things?" Grampy asks

"I read, study and observe." I reply

Interesting."Grampy remarks

"Why are you up so early?" I ask

"I can ask you the same thing." Gramps counters.

True." I sigh leaning back on him."But I ask first."

"I'm not entirely sure."Gramps sighs."I've been restless all night.

I noticed you get up, so I got up did you get up?"

"No reason." I reply." It's just something I tend to do."

"You tend to wake up pre-dawn?"Gramps asks.

"Yup." I confirm.

"And do what?" Gramps asks

"Stare at the night." I reply."I Sometimes I think. Sometime I study the magic my mind wonders. Sometime I just cry."

"Where the hell is Cosmo and Wanda when this is happening?" Dad growls

"Bed."I reply simply."Why are you up?"

"I woke up to turn over, when I noticed one of my chicks were missing." Dad replies. "Father you should be in bed."

"I want to cuddle my grandson."Gramps huff.

He picks me up and places me next to turns over and pulls me into her arms.

"Now he can snuggle with his mommy."Gramps adds." I need to talk to you."

I watch them , in her arms, sleep creeps back over me.

"NegaMe Ether me." I call to my other selves. " Come a snuggle with me and mom."

The two crawl out of bed and joins us. Mom latches on to them both.

"Mah pretty babehs."Mom purrs in her sleep.

"My pretty mommy." I think to myself before drifting back to sleep."

End of Timmy's POV

Remy's POV

I fall backwards, and tuner catches my pulls my upright and allows me to steady myself. Then bowing slightly he takes his me staring in his wake. My heart pounding madly. It wasn't from fear of almost falling. Turner's . . No Issmade's eyes looked different somehow. They were more devious. Almost like they held hidden dangers I've never noticed was under AntiCosmo's that why He seemed so different?

"He thinks he's so cool." Trixie remarks. "But he's still the same old loser."

"Indeed."Tad says

"Yeah."Veronica says quietly.

"Don't you agree Remy?"Chad asks

"Sorry I wasn't listening."I reply

"What's with you?"Trixie huffs.

"Oh I have things on my mind."I reply

"Like what?" Veronica asks

"The way Issmade and that dump kid had everyone rolling in their seats." I remark." Could boost their popularity."

"He's right."Tad growls.

"We better nip this in bud." Chad says

We get on the bus.

Tad spots Turner.

"We'll invite him to a party and humiliate him in front of everyone." Chad whispers to us.

Tad walks over to Issmade.

"Timothy old boy." Tad call to him.

"S'up." Timmy says not taking his eyes off his game.

"I'm having a party at my mansion."Tad says smugly

"Good for you." Issmade says." Keep the music down and lay off the booze, And you should have no trouble with the feds."

Some kids snickers at his comment.

"Um. . Thank for the tip."Tad says."How would you like to come."

"No thanks." Issmade says

"What?" Tad gasps

"What?" Everyone gasps

Tad's parties were legendary. Why would Issmade say no?

"How dare you turn me down."Tad growls."Your lucky to be invited."

Issmade looks at him.

"Tad, I know you hate me. " Issmade says. " If you invite me to a party something tell me it not out the kindness of you heart."

Tad could only stare at him.

"Timothy, I like the way you handled that hippie lady yesterday."Tad says. "It really is out the kindness of my Trixie will be there. Isn't talking to her worth a little "Danger"?"

"Hell no." Issmade replies.

The whole bus gasps. The drive almost crashes the damn thing.

"But. .what?" Tad stammers "But your in love with her."

"Then it happens. Issmade gains that dangerous look in his eyes. They stare coldly at Tad. Tad jumped at the sight of them.

A dark chuckle escapes Issmade. I'm honestly shocked by it.

"In love with her?Maybe once." Issmade scoffs " but now I honestly can't stand her. She's way too selfish and bitchy"

Trixie eyes grow wide with shock.

"But. . Everyone likes me." Trixie gasps.

"I'm like floored."Veronica gasps

"Don't talk about my friend like that."Tad growls.

Issmade stand up. Though Tad towered over him. He still backs away from Issmade frightened.

"Tad, leave me alone."Issmade says with a chilling calm. " I'm not in the mood to be the butt of anyone's jokes."

"Honestly, I want you there." Tad stammer." I'll let you think about it."

Tad races over to us.

"Man, who knew Timothy could be scary."Tad breath out. "His eyes felt like they were burning into me."

We get to school. Francis harasses the boys. As usual Tad,chad and I pay him to leave us begins to walk by him.

"Where do you think you going?"Francis asks.

Tad pulls me to a stop.

"I got to see this." Tad says." I want to see the little punk beaten."

I let out a annoyed sigh.

"Fine."I reply

"Well?" Francis asks.

"Class, so I can pretend I'm getting educated."Issmade says

"You got two choices."Francis says. "Pay the toll or get beaten."

Issmade dart forward. Not toward the gate but at punches him right in the balls. From the look on Francis face it was a healthy blow. Issmade wasn't finished with him. With agility I've never seen before. He flips backwards kicking Francis in the stumbles back as Issmade land on his feet.

Francis let's out a growl and charges Flips over him and kick him in the back of the fall to the pavement.

"Yeah, show him what's what." The dump kid cheers.

His other Friends just looks on shocked.

"Had enough."Issmade asks."Or do I have to get mean."

Francis looks at him shocked.

"Who . .who ARE you?" Francis asks shocked.

"I'm Timothy Issmade."Issmade says " I'm also not the kid to be fucked around with."

Issmade turns and starts to walks towards the school. I don't understand why. I don't even think. I swing him around to face me.

"Issmade what is wrong with you?" I ask. "What has HE done to you?"

"Call me Timothy." Timothy corrects me.

To my surprise he even smiles at me.

"Is my pretty rich boy worried about me?" Timothy asks "I'm touched to be so divinely favored."

"Huh?" I gasp.

"Fret not Remy,I'm fine." Timothy says."Let's just say being called urchin isn't the only thing I'm not willing to take anymore."

Before the whole schools Timothy kisses my hand. I jump and pull away.

Timothy only laughs and continue on his way.

"See you in class my little rich boy."Timothy call back to me.

"I can't believe he kissed your hand." Trixie remarks, sounding a touch jealous.

"That was so cool."Veronica gushes.

"So he's a fag now?" Tad wonders.

"That or he's coming out as bi." Chad shrugs.

"We should get to class." I remind them. "If we're late again, they'll take away our private bathroom."

AS we head inside it take everything in me to keep from shacking. My heart pounded madly in my chest. I can't believe he kissed me.

End of Remy's POV

Timmy's POV

I walk to my locker.

"Dude have you lost you mind?' AJ huff."We had a in,. We could have hung with the cool kids."

"I don't remember you getting a invite?" Mark points out

"I didn't but he would have brought me along."AJ huffs.

"Why would I want to spend a evening with a bunch of guys who hate me?" I ask him

"Dude you could have made them like you." Chester says, "And to call Trixie a about sour grapes."

"First of all sour grapes candy rocks." I remark "Secondly I didn't call her a bitch because I'm pissed with her. I called her a bitchy because I realized she is."

I push past them and walk to class

"Dude, your JUST realizing that?" Marks asks.

I look at him. He was looking at me puzzled.

"Let's just say, I'm willing to LET people think I just realized it." I reply with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I get it.' Marks says."But I'm sure you have your reasons."

In class I slip a little surprise in Tootie's desk.I just sit in mine when she comes in. Tootie sits next to me.

"Hi boyfriend." She calls.

I look at mark on the other side of me.

"Dude, your girl is calling you."I tell him.

Mark looks at Tootie.

"Um. . Hi?" He call back

"Eeew, I'm not talking to you." Tootie huffs."I'm talking to Timmy."

"Dude you stole my woman." Marks says.

" You can have her back." I reply

"Timmy,that's not funny."Tootie huffs. "You know you my boyfriend."

I look at Tootie.

"Now that you realized what I bitch Trixie is, you can admit you like me."

I lean close to leans close to me.

"You now what Tootie?" I asks

"What?" Tootie asks

I lean closer to her. Tootie leans as well I feel her breath on my skin. It smelled of fresh strawberries.

"You so annoying."I tell

"I.. I. .I"Tootie stammer.

DO me a favor will you?" I ask

"What?" Tootie sniffle.

I pull back and look Tootie in the eye.

"Stop being annoyingly cute."I tell her."It's bad for my health.

"Timmy your so mean." Tootie huffs blush.

'Damn, you just won't quite will you."I remark

Tootie just giggles and turns away.

"Seriously thou." I remark,motioning her to come closer.

"Have you missed me Charlie?' I ask. I let a soft darkness seep into my tone." The real me, Did you miss me?"

Tootie pulls back and looks at me shocked.

"Boss?" Tootie echos shocked.

"Boss?'Mark echo's puzzled

"I'll explain later." I reply" Did you Charlie?"

"W. .With every breath since I last saw you." Charlie replies

"Hey troll, your in my seat.a' AJ snickers." Be a good dog and hump Timmy's leg later.."

Near tears Tootie retreats to her seat behind me. I glare at AJ. As he sits down I kick his seat from under him. He crashes hard onto the even bumps his head on the desk behind him.

"Dude,what the hell?"AJ growls.

"AJ, don't speak to Tootie that way?" I warn him. "She's my private dolly."

"What does that even mean?" AJ asks crawling into his seat.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I reply.

End Timmy's POV

Tootie's POV

My heart shook. He called me Charlie. Was he really back?Then I hear it. Timmy calling me his private ,your really back. Vicky will be over the moon. She's been so angry since you left us. At me, at you, at life.I open my desk to put my books away. There I see it. A singe pink rose. Timmy's calling card. When he was once wild, dangerous, insane. When Tabby Cat was still with us. I look up at Timmy. I lean close to him.

"I await your order." I whisper to him.

"Stand by for operation, change the world."Timmy thinks to me. "Meet me by the tree you last spoke to me at lunch."

"Right boss." I reply

I never knew how he could send his words into my mind the way he I knew it was a talent only he and Gary had. AS far as I knew. I look at his bracelet, I almost looked like it was watching I do the only rational thing I could think of. I smile and wave at it.

*End Tootie's POV"

Timmy's POV

"Is she waving at me." Dad whispers to me.

"Yes she is." Charlie whispers back.

"Charlie has ruthlessly good hearing." I whisper to dad.

I wait for Crocker to come in droning on and on about comes into the room. In a suite ad principle is behind him.

" is out sick.' She says." "Von'Strangle with be our substitute for the week."

"This well not bode well for us." Dad whispers to me.

"Indeed."I whisper back.

Greetings class." Jorgan says after the principle leave."Today we'll talk about how wonderful fairies are. And How disgusting Antifairies are."

"Dude isn't that raciest?' I ask

"What?" Jorgan ask turning to me.

"Who cares ." Some kid shout "They don't exist stupid."

Tad and Chad trade smirks.

"Dude, it's not about whether they exist or not." I reply." Don't you know how this shit work. First they pump up and put down imaginary races. Then they start comparing them to real one."

"Dude, you think he's trying to brain wash us?" Mark asks nervously.

"First it's the hippie lady, now it's this Neo Nazi prick." I sigh." It's like a revolving door of political agenda's. And our fragile little minds are up for sale to the highest bidder."

"Issmade's right." Another kid shouts."What's next lunch with the KKK? Is we going to get a visit from division in here? Are we going to have sit downs with Oprah?"

"Dude, NOT Oprah!" A kid shouts with horror.

"That's not." Jorgan stammer "I don't mean. I didn't mean."

"Just look at him."I shout." Just itching to put each and every one of us through army drill."

"HE totally look like a closet GI Joe." Charlie shouts. "I'm not enlisting you ass."

"What?' Jorgan gasps

" Nah hes one of those bible thumper." Another kid shouts. "His wants to add our minds and our allowances to his Super church cult."

I Jump on my desk.

"No matter how you slice it." I tell the room." That ass want to make you his you going to take that?"

"Hell NO!" Everyone shouts.

"Are we going to take another nattering adult wasting Or lives on bull shit."I shout."When he should be teaching us cool shit to get ahead in life."

"Hell know."Everybody growls

'Let make an example of this creep." I order." And hang him by his underwear on the flag pole!"

"Yeah." Everyone cheer.

"Viva la kid revolution."I shout.

"Via la Revelation." Everyone shouts charging Jorgan

"Jorgan ,unable to Atomic poof runs scared out the room.

I tail behind everyone.

"Net him." I shout.

"Some one slams A large butterfly net over is tied and strung up. The the butterfly net tied over him he was defenseless. Satisfied everyone returns to class except Remy.

"My evilness Timothy." Dad says."Nicely done."

"Having fun?' Remy ask.

Juandissimo was with him."

Why yes, yes I am." I reply" Thank you for asking my pretty little rich boy.'

"Remy don't get to close." Juandissimo says."He's covered in antifairy germ. That's why he behaves the way he does."

"Oh brother."Dad scoffs.

"What's operation change the world?' Remy asks

"Want in?" I ask

"No."Remy growls."What ever it is, I'll stop you."

Dad can I have the rule book for antifairy god kids?" I ask

"How did you know I had one?" dad asks antipoofing it up.

"The annual god kids bake off is soon." I reply "I knew you'd be ready."

I walk off with my book.

"See you around pretty Rem." I call back. " You can try to stop me. But you'll only get swept up in my mad flow."

*End Timmy's POV

HP's POV

I walk down the halls of the cubies hovered world was in mourning. Many pixies died last night. Many families were still identifying the bodies.

"You can't do this to me." I hear someone shout. "I've been by his side 20 M years! That whole time you never said a word to him. You just want his fucking money!"

Those words brings back Timmy's.

I fly over to see a young pixie sobbing.

"I don't want the urchin near my Nephew." A older man says. "

Brute pixies shove the kid to the floor.

"He need me!"The kid shouts.

"Why what are you to him." The older man asks."Other then his assistant."

I see the kid fight back tear of sight makes me sick.

"I love him." The kids says."More then you could understand."

"You heard it the kids a fag." The older man says." Get him out of here."

"Don't touch him."I shout.

All eyes turns to me.

Darkness help me, Timmy was right. How can I call myself a decent ruler is I allow this shit to go on. I float over to the kid.

"Who are you hear to see?" I ask

"Jeremy Gunner." The kid says. "He's was hurt protecting me. I just want to see him."

I help the kid to his feet.

"I'm just about to check in on him." I remark." Want to come with me."

"Thank you sir." The kid sobs.

I shove the uncle out my way and we head into the room.

"Jerry" The kid exclaims rushing to the pixie in the bed.

"Andrews, hey." Gunner replies. "I was worried you wouldn't make it past my bastard uncle."

"Lucky the boss pixie came to see you." Andrews replies.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"Ive been better sir." Gunner replies. "He didn't kick you out the house, did he?"

"Don't worry, I have enough for a hotel." Andrews says.

"Sir if there any way Andrews can be made head of my affairs?' Gunner asks.

"I can put him down as your spouse." Tell him.

"But won't that put him in danger?" Gunner asks."Homosexuality's illegal."

"The laws been over turned." I reply

"Says who?"Andrews asks.

"ME." I reply." Aren't my words good enough?"

"When did that happen?"Gunner asks

I take out my cell wand and ping the law into being.

"Now." I reply

"But won't the magic council nail you for it?" They two asks concerned.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting MY young pixies live in fear and shame a moment longer." I reply." Especially when they have this tragedy hanging over they're heads."

The two love birds look at me then each other. It's a treat to watch the two kiss.

"Sir, put Allen Justin Gunner down as the lovely wife of Trent Jeremy Gunner."

"Oh Trent." Andrews swoons.

I spend the rest of the morning making sure the benefits go to their rightful old and young fall to their knew sobbing. Many share their stories. How they met their beloved. How they fell in love . . Everything. I listened to them. Counseled them. Many time I cried and mourned with them. I knew my wings were in grave danger, but it was better then have many more of my pixies die from a broken heart.

"Dad I can't believe. . The high council will have your hide." Anthony says flying to my side. "Is this really okay?"

Timmy said he was going to shake the world." I reply. "If that tiny human can be so bold, then so can I."

I'm Behind you all the way." Thomas says.

"Me too."Anthony says.

"I'm so proud of you herald." Anny says hugging me.

Timmy let's not just shack the world." I think to myself. "Let's Rock the MagiVerse."

End HP's POV

Later

Timmy's POV

I sit at my lunch room table. I was reading the new rule book. They all seemed fair enough.

"I wonder if I should be reading this now." I mutter.

"It's fine ."Dad says. " I'll antipoof it into any book you say it is."

What if it gets snatched from me."I ask.

"Then your busted." Dad says. " But it'll lead to questions about antifairies, then a dialogs. The if we're unlucky. The antifairies gain a new god child."

"I wonder why the fairies never think of it that way?" I wonder "Why all the cloak and dagger."

"Power of selection." Charlie says. "They choose who come in, who goes out, and who knows about who."

"Sound reasoning Charlie." I remark as she sits next to me. "You know our meeting isn't until later."

"I'm bored sitting by myself." Charlie pouts

I look at Charlie. Charlie was looking down sadly. Seriously, When the HELL did my dolly Get so freaking gorgeous, Was I on drugs or something?

"Timmy?" Charlie calls to me."Why are you staring at me? Am I annoying you?"

I say nothing. I just lean close to her. Studying her lovely face.

"B. .b. . Boss?"Charlie stammer blushing.

Charlie." I call to her

"Um. .Yeah."Charlie squeaks out.

"Thanks." I tell her.

"For what.?' Charlie asks.

I lean back and turn back to my book.

"For you patience."I reply. " I know it's a little late. Perhaps too late. I may not even deserve the chance. But I do see it know."

"See what?" Charlie asks

"How lucky I am. To have such a love and loyal angel at my side." I reply, blushing slightly."

Is it to late, Charlie?" I ask "To my your boyfriend?"

"NEVER!"Charlie squeals hugging me.

"Dude, your hugging my woman." Mark chuckles.

"I'm so sorry bra, I decided to keep her." I tell him.

"It's cool." Marks says. " I was happy being a single slob anyway."

" You guys." Charlie huffs.

Mark sits next to me. I return to my book.

"So how come your bracelet sounds like your new dad?"

"I'll explain in a more private setting." I reply

"Gotcha boss."Tootie says.

"Move it Tootie."Chester huff. "Your in my spot."

"Hit the bricks Blondie." Charlie hisses." I'm sitting next to Timmy right know. Don't like it FUCK YOU."

My eyes drift to her. Ah, the mean and sassy Charlie I love has resurfaced.

Chester look at her shoked and sits next to pet's him on the head as he pouts.

Aj and his lackeys sit before me.

"Nice going ." AJ says. "The other kids are really liking the new you. You becoming more popular."

"Lovely." I reply

"But some kids don't like the snarkiness, it make you seem emo." Aj says." So dial that back a notch."

" Not so bitchy ,gotcha."I reply

"And that thing with kissing Remy." Aj says, it weirded some kids out. But other's liked it. So only knock it back a smidgen."

"Knock the rainbow back two clicks got it."I reply turning the page.

"Why is this boy trying to change you into some teen idol."Dad asks puzzled. "What's wrong with you the way you are."

"I'm hated for who I really am." I think to him.

"Timothy. . Dad gasps in his mind."How did you do that?"

"Ah, it worked." I think to him. " I should try with mom next."

"How . . did you do this with Cosmo and Wanda?"Dad asks

I turn a page.

"Why would I let a fairy know I have such a gift."I reply." No, they have no idea I can do this. There many things about me they don't know."

"I see." Dad says."Let me guess, that how you'd like it to remain."

"If you'd be so kind." I reply.

"They will hear nothing from me."Dad replies. "Ah, I feel so close to you."

I can't help but chuckle a little.

"Wow, must be a god book." Chaster remarks. "What are you reading?"

"When to you read anything but comics?"AJ asks

"I decided to pick up the habit."I reply.

I start to turn the page when Charlie stops me.

"I'm not done yet." Charlie huffs.

"Sorry." I reply "And to answer you Chester it's a rule book."

"Rules for what?" Sanjay ask

"My new life." I reply. "Finished Charlie?"

"All done boss."Charlie replies.

"Why are you calling Tootie Charlie?"Elmer asks

"Because I want to."I reply turning the page.

Oh Timmy." I hear Trixie call to me.

"What's up Trixie?" I reply looking at my book.

"We popular kids liked how you handled the creep."Trixie says "I might even be willing to let you be my . . Boy friend."

I turn the page. I could feel every eye in the room upon me.

"Trixie I don't want to be your boyfriend." I reply ."Right now. . I don't even want to be your friend."

I stand and turn around. Trixie looks at me shocked.

"There was a time I loved you, true .There was a time I'd give anything to hear anything close to those words. " I tell her." Not because you were he most beautiful girl in Dimsdale or the most popular. Because I thought underneath all the glamor, their was a sweet ,charming girl I could hang out with.A girl who hated being adored for all the wrong reasons and wanted someone to like here for the sweet, shy girl she truly was. But I was wrong."

I touch Trixie's cheeks.

"I'm sorry I said such cruel things about you.I was wrong of me. It was rude, and uncalled for." I add. " But as far as there being anything between us, I'm sorry, the moment has passed. I'm have no interest in a girl who cares for nothing but her image."

I pick up my book and and jump down from my seat.

"How. . How dare you." Trixie growls."Do you know who I am?"

I turn back and look at Trixie.

"How can I?" I reply." I doubt you know."

And with that I stroll out the lunch room. Mark And Charlie close behind.

"Timmy!"I hear someone all when we reach outside.

I turn to see the Turner's running to me.

"What?" I ask

"You get to come home with us." says

"We got temporary custody of you." says

"I wish had my cell phone." I growl searching my pockets.

"Um, Timmy you don't have one." remarks.

"My mom gave me one." I tell him.

"No I didn't." quips.

"Your not my mom." I snap as the phone is antipoofed to my hand.

I speed dial gramps.

"Hey kid." Gramps says. " What's on you mind?"

"The Turner's got custody of me." I tell him

"I know." Gramps says. "Don't worry about do you know about it?"

"They told me." I reply

"The Turner's are with you?" Gramps asks

"Yeah." I huff

"Good." Gramps says.

"How is it good?" I ask

I need to talk to them." Gramps says. "Put them on."

"My gramps want to talk to you." I huff, handing the phone to .

"Hello?' answers shyly."What, an injunction. .but.. Restraining order?"Is that necessary?"

Pain fills 's eyes as he hangs up.

"What was that all about?" asks

An injunction was filed, we can't take him home." Mr.,Turner says. "We're not allowed to even speak to him till the trial."

"What?But. .but we just got him back."Mrs Turner sobs.

"There's nothing we can do." says." We just have to hope he's not too poisoned against us when we get him home for good."

I watch them leave. sobs into her strength leaves me and I fall backwards. Gentle is the embrace,I fall into.

"It's okay, father have you."Dad says.

Father? AntiCosmo? I know I call him dad,but….Is he really the father I longed for?He sit me by the tree.

"Someone's coming this way." Charlie reports.

"I lean weakly on dad.

"You should hide."I tell him

"Will you be all right?" dad asks

"Doesn't matter." I point out."You need to hide."

"What I NEED to do is make sure my child is okay." Dad snaps.

"I'll be fine with your on my lap"I tell him.

"Hurry, Hide."Charlie whispers

Dad antipoofs into a cat on my lap.

Soon AJ comes into view.

"Have you lost your mind!" Aj Shouts. " You finally get her, and you turn her down!"

"Dude you know you'll never get this chance again." Chester remarks walking over with Sanjay and Elmer."

"Dude, everyone will think your a jerk." AJ add. " Your budding cool rep will be ruined."

I look up at a fuming AJ.

"Damn it all."I remark dryly " And I was having my coat tails fitted with a Lazy boy, just for you."

I open my rule book to read, when Chester snatches it from me.

"That's not funny." Chester huffs. "What's with you?"

I look up at him. To my surprise, Chester looked worried.

"Why are you being so mean lately, so cold?" Chester asks. "What is that guy doing to you. We're your friends talk to us."

I let out a sigh.

"Chester give me my book." I tell him "I'm not be mean. I just got fed up. My new dad is an amazing I greatly admire and respect. "

"What is this ,some self help book." Chester remarks looking at the book."Antifairy god child rule book?"

"Wasn't that what the army guy babbling about?" AJ remarks. "You joined some cult?"

I look at AJ annoyed.

"No, I did not." I sigh.

"Listen to this." Chester remarks.

A antifairy god child can wish for anything that pleases them except love, people back to life, and the separation of a Antifairy, pixie or antipixie god child pairing. What does that even mean?"

The other's look a Chester then me. I stand and walk over to chester.

"What's with the cats?" Sanjay asks

"I like cats." I reply still looking at chester."

My eyes burn into his.

"I..I just want to help you." Chester stammers.

"Do you really want to know what that books about?" I ask

"Yeah." Chester says.

I take the book from him.

"I just might tell you one day." I reply. "Still want to be my friend?"

""ALWAY!" Chester shouts.

I look at him profoundly shocked.

"Timmy, I don't know what's up with you. Or why your acting this way."Chester says. "But your my best friend. Even if you weird, even if you turn emo, hall even if become the prince of a dark empire, you'll ways be my best friend. And I'll alway be here for you."

I can only stare at chester, completely lost for point to the book in my hand.

"Can I read it when your done?"Chester ask

"Sure.{' I reply simply.

"I might not understand it much."Chester says." Mind explain the parts I don't get?"

"Sure thing chester." I reply. "When I'm settled with my new parents, W. .wanna come over and hang out."

I'm stunned when Chester's eyes light up.

"Dude dad looks loaded." HE says." You think he'd let me come over to his house?"

I look at Chester puzzled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?"I ask.

"I'm poor, AJ's family's upper middle class and they don't really like me hanging around AJ."Chester replies " A rich guy like that, He might not let me be your friend anymore. "

"Dad's not like that." I assure Chester. "The worst you'll have to endure is constants hugging from my mom when you come over. And she might try to over feed you."

"Free food and a hug from a beautiful woman." Chester remarks. " Damn, sounds like hell."

Chester rest a hand on my shoulder.

"But for you buddy." Chester adds. " I slap on my stretchy jeans, knuckle under, and endure."

I let out a laugh. Not my normal laugh,But my real laugh. My dark wickedly gleeful laugh. I stop cold when I realize I let my real laugh slip out. I look uneasily to chester. He was actually looking at me in awe.

"Dude, when did you get such a cool laugh?" Chester asks.

"You should laugh like that more often." Marks remarks.

"Laugh like that all the time."Charlie swoons

"No don't that laugh was way too creepy."Aj says.

"It made my boil shiver."Elmer says

"It made my skin crawl, you shouldn't laugh like that."Sanjay says. " It makes you seem like a demon."

"Does it now?" I remark dryly "Interesting."

"Timmy, is that how you really laugh?" Chester asks. "Have you been hiding it this whole time, and the one I know is a fake?"

I look at Chester, concern filled his eyes. Sadness filled I can speak the bell rings.

"Time to get back to class." I sigh. " I wonder if they got Sargent know it all off the flag pole."

I turn to start to the school.

"Timmy answer me." Chester says pulling me to a stop."Please."

I turn and look at him.

"There's so much about me you don't know." I reply, removing his hand. "Things I almost forgotten. With this real family, I'm finally free to be the real me. Laugh and all."

"Will the real you still want to be my friend?" chester asks "Does the real you even like me?"

"Yes and yes." I reply walking off."The real question is, will YOU want anything to do with the Real ME."

"On the way to class to class I run into Remy. I grab him and slam him into a locker.

"It was you wasn't it." I growl. "YOU TRIED TO WISH ME BACK TO THOUGH PEOPLE,DIDN'T YOU!"

Timothy keep you voice down." Remy hisses. "Least you want us both to lose our god parents."

I glare into Remy. Remy look at me with frightened yet defiant eyes.

"And yea I did."Remy says. " It was for you own good."

"Now release my god child." Juandissimo growls." Or else."

"Or else What?" dad growls coming between me and Juandissimo. "You're not laying a hand on him Magnifico."

"Timothy listen to me, look what living with him has done to you." Remy says "I'm ..I'm worried about you."

I let Remy go, shocked at the sincerity in his eyes. I feel my heart flutter.

"I'm better of with my antifairy parents, my pretty rich boy." I reply "I'm allot happier,with them. They take better care of me."

"Better care of you?"Remy scoff."Look how much weight you dropped."

"Actually, my clothes are just more fitting to my frame." I reply. "I I've actually gained a little weight. Mom really need to cut back on the butter."

"Are you mad?" Remy snaps." She needs to toss in a few extra stick, and get you back to a healthy wait."

"Dawww, my pretty little Rich boy cares about my well being." I swoon lean close to Remy. "I'm touched."

A deep blush colors Remy's cheeks.

"Timothy don't say such absurd things." Remy stammers,lowering his head shyly. "People will think you love me."

I smile and lift his gaze to meet mine.

"What's not to love?" I ask "Shimmering turquoise eyes, razor sharp wit, lovely body."

I pull Remy close. His hands rest weakly against my chest,weakly trying to push himself back up.

"You are precious. You are poetry in motion." I whisper To him. "So how can I not . . Love you."

"T. . Timothy." Remy stammer leaning on me.

"The deepest sin I can think of is that your not as loved as you are deserved." I whisper to Remy. "But rest assured lovely Remy, Your Timothy will right that ghastly wrong. Even is I have to shatter the heavens."

Remy pulls back and looks at me shocked.I look into his shocked eyes with a stern gaze.

"And I will do so gladly just to see pure joy shine in you lovely eyes.'I add." Just to see you shine a lovely smile upon me."

I bow slightly and hold out my hand. Remy shyly p[laces his hand in mine. I kiss Remy's hand softly. And stand back up.

"Come lovely Remy we'll be late for class." I tell him with a smile. "Dad can't suspend time forever."

'R . . . Right." Remy nods. "L . . . Let's go Juandissimo."

I watch Remy dart down the hallway. A lovely blush still appoint upon his cheeks.

"I say my by, you have excellent taste in mates." Dad remarks. "But don't forget about poor Eward."

"Oh I haven't." I reply. As dad antipoof into my watch." I'm just not sure what to say to him."

"Just speak from the heart." Dad says."He just wants to know you care."

"I'll try." I reply

I stroll to class.

"Soon, but right now." I add. " I shack the world."

"Whens the going to start." dad ask.

"How about now.' I reply.

"Here?"Dad asks

"Sure." I reply

"Those ones for the antifairies." I proclaim. "I wish first of every month fell on a Sunday."

"Dad grant the wish.

"Timothy. .you made Friday the thirteenth a. .monthly event." Dad gasps with glee.

"The high council forbids making it everyday." I remark

"Or any wished that involve it directly."Dad huffs.

"But all other days are fair gain." I point out "And so's shifting time."

" Like adjusting time to make it appear more often."Dad gasp. "Like say moving the first to make it monthly."

"The first loop hole got a nice sized tank through it."I chuckle out. "On to the next."

"I can't wait." Dad chirps. "Let do something fore the pixies.'

"Let's." I agree.

End Timmy's POV


End file.
